DIRTY PAIR
by bantalguling
Summary: mereka bukan seorang pelacur, mereka hanya bekerja sesuai dg misi yg biasanya berkaitan dg org2 mesum. (REPOST) maaf kmren di apus pihak sininya...100 review melayang T T
1. Chapter 1

**DIRTY PAIR**

**By : Bantal Guling**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Rate : M (Mesum nggak tanggung-tanggung)**

**Ini ff sedikit sama dengan beberapa komik mesum yang aku baca, tapi aku mencampur-campur semua adegan di komik mesum tersebut dan trlahirlah ff mesum ini dari otak saya.**

**Yang mau baca, baca aja kalo komentnya nembus seribu aku bakalan lanjutin sekarang juga (yang ini bercanda doang)**

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang berada dalam kerumunan penumpang kereta bawah tanah, peluh mulai menuruni dahi si yeoja cantik tersebut, bukan karena kepanasan tapi lebih tepatnya karena seseorang yang berada di belakangnya yang tengah meremas kedua dadanya dengan kencang. Si yeoja ingin sekali berteriak tapi seorang yang berada di belakangnya sudah mengancamnya agar tutup mulut.

Dadanya terasa amat sakit ketika orang tersebut meremasnya semakin kencang, bahkan jemarinya mulai memilin nipple si yeoja. Beruntung ketika tangan orang mesum tersebut hendak menyentuh bagian bawahnya, bunyi pemberitahuan bahwa kereta api akan segera tiba di stasiun terdekat, membuat si yeoja bernafas sedikit lega karena tiba-tiba saja orang mesum tersebut tak lagi menjamah tubuhnya.

...

"Jadi begitu ceritanya" Chanyeol menanggapi cerita si yeoja bernama Park Minah dengan antusias, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menggetok kepala namja jangkung tersebut karena matanya tak bisa lepas dari dada seksi Park Minah "Aku akan membantumu, bukan begitu Baekie-ah" Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol yang bodoh itu.

"Baiklah...kami akan membantumu" Park Minah hanya bisa menunduk berkali-kali atas bantuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sekarang malah asyik sendiri melihat dada Minah yang terlihat ketika membungkuk, begitu penuh dan ughh...besar. Baekhyun yang tahu kemana arah mata Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menendang tulang kering pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Jadi...apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya?" Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi orang mesum yang menganggu Park Minah, tak tahuanya ia sendiri masih berpikir, mungkin yang ada di otak Chanyeol saat itu adalah dada Minah yang terlampau seksi.

"Apa sebegitu seksinya Park Minah hingga kau tak bisa berkonsentrasi?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan kepalanya sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan dengan dada Baekhyun

"Kupikir ini jauh lebih seksi dari pada dada Minah" dengan sigap Chanyeol meremas dada montok Baekhyun yang sudah terhidang dihadapannya, meresapi dengan seksama sambil memejamkan mata, berkali-kali hingga remasan tersebut berubah semakin kencang. Dan sebagai penutup Chanyeol mengecup kedua dada montok Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Ayo kita pergi!" dan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan bahwa yeoja bertubuh kecil tapi montok itu tengah menahan hasratnya sendiri karena sudah disentuh seperti itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Keduanya saat ini tengah terduduk di dalam kamar Baekhyun yang begitu luas, Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian dan memberantakkan isinya. Kalian harus tahu bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sedang memilih baju yang akan dipakai oleh Baekhyun, meskipun mereka dekat tapi Chanyeol tak perlu sok mengatur seperti ini kan? Kalian tak boleh salah sangka terlbih dahulu kepada Chanyeol, ia hanya akan melakukan hal ini jika sudah menyangkut misinya bersama Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau ini" Chanyeol terlihat mengangkat rok yang amat sangat pendek untuk ditunjukkan pada Bakehyun yang hanya duduk di atas ranjang, membiarkan Chanyeol untuk berbuat sesukanya "Coba kau pakai!" Baekhyun mendengus dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan rok yang sudah disodorkan oleh Chanyeol yang mesum "Pakai ini juga!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya agar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyerahkan tanktop berwarna putih itu kepada Baekhyun"Lepas juga Bra-mu!"

Setelah menunggu selama 3 menit, Bakehyun akhirnya keluar dengan dandanan yang astag...begitu seksi dan menggoda, air liur Chanyeol bahkan hampir menetes melihat nipple Bakehyun yang tercetak jelas pada tanktop berwarna putih yang dipakainya. Belum lagi ketika Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya pada bagian bawah Baekhyun, tepat dibawah pantatnya rok pendek itu berakhir, jika Baekhyun menungging sedikit saja maka celana dalamnya akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Chanyeol sungguh tak tahan, ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar Chanyeol bisa memluknya dari belakang, walau sebenarnya Chanyeol tak hanya ingin memeluk Baekhyun tapi ingin meremas dada yang hampir keluar dari tanktop putih yang dipakainya.

Remas...remas...remas...Chanyeol seakan lupa misi awalnya yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengganti bajunya, kini ia malah asyik menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun yang saaaaangat seksi. Chanyeol mengeluarkan dada Baekhyun dari sisi depan tanktopnya, dan saat itu juga ia sungguh tak tahan untuk tak menghisap benda mungil berwarna kecoklatan itu. jemari besar milik Chanyeol mulai menarik-narik nipple Baekhyun yang sudah sangat keras, satu tanggannya digunakan untuk mengangkat satu dada Baekhyun dan Gotcha...ia menghisap nipple Baekhyun dari arah belakang. Hisap... jilat..hisap... jilat terus seperti itu hingga nipple Baekhyun sudah sangat memerah.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun? Sedari pertama Chanyeol meremas dadanya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap remasan yang diberikan pada dadanya, bahkan kedua tangan Bakehyun menangkup jemari Chanyeol agar remasannya semakin kuat. ketika Chanyeol menghisap nipple nya tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan tak sanggup lagi berdiri, akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan mundur dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di pangkuannya dan nipple yang masih bersarang di mulut.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sebuah benda keras dan panjang berada di antara selangkangannya, ia menikmatinya jadi ia mulai menggrakkan tubuhnya dan membuat benda milik Chanyeol semakin mengeras. Pantatnya terus saja digesekkan lebih cepat karena hisapan Chanyeol juga semakin dalam pada nipple-nya.

Baekhyun terengah-engah karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol, hampir saja ia mencapai puncaknya hanya karena hisapan dan remasan di kedua payudaranya yang besar, Chanyeol bahkan tak menyentuh vagina Baekhyun tapi benda tersebut sudah amat basah di bawah sana.

...

Sesuai dengan cerita Park Minah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menaiki kereta bawah tanah ketika pukul 04.00 dimana kejadian mesum tersebut biasanya terjadi. Jam-jam seperti ini memang padat-padatnya penumpang karena jam pulang kerja kantor tengah berlangsung, jadi tak perlu heran jika banyak yang menggunakan kesempatan seperti ini untuk berbuat mesum pada penumpang yang kebanyakan korbannya seorang wanita.

Baekhyun masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu kereta, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk agak sedikit jauh agar tak dicurigai tapi tetap bisa mengawasi keadaan Baekhyun. Scenario yang mereka mainkan adalah, Baekhyun yang berdiri di posisi yang biasanya Minah tempati dengan menggunakan rok lipat yang cukup pendek tapi tak sependek yang kemarin ia coba, lalu Tanktop putih tanpa Bra dank arena Chanyeol tak mau dada indah milik Baekhyun dinikmati oleh banyak orang maka ia menyuruh Baekhyun memakai cardigan hitam, meskiupun tak banyak membantu tapi setidaknya Pakaian Bakehyun tak begitu menyolok mata laki-laki lain.

Kereta mulai bergerak dan banyak tubuh para penumpang yang terhuyung serta saling menubruk, hal ini juga dirasakan oleh Bakehyun, dimana seseorang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya terlalu dekat hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan pantatnya sedang bersentuhan dengan benda keras milik laki-laki tersebut. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, baru juga kereta berjalan tapi orang mesum itu sudah mulai beraksi.

Perlahan tangan penumpang nakal tersebut mulai menggerayangi pinggang Baekhyun, si cantik itu masih membiarkannya. Satu persatu kancing cardigan yang digunakan Baekhyun sudah terlepas dan memperlihatkan tanktop putih yang menonjolkan kedua nipplenya, dari pantulan kaca pintu kereta Baekhyun bisa melihat dirinya sedang digerayangi, mulai dari dada yang diremas secara perlahan-lahan, terlihat sekali orang mesum tersebut menikmati benda kenyal yang ada di tangannya.

Tiga menit berlalu dan si mesum itu mulai berani memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tanktop, Baekhyun sedikit meremang ketika perutnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit si mesum. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan nakal itu naik ke atas hingga ia bisa menyentuh payudara Baekhyun tanpa dialingi kain apapun. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap jika Chanyeol akan segera menolongnya dari orang mesum tak tahu diri ini.

Nipple Baekhyun mulai di plintir dari dalam, sedikit di tarik kemudian di tekan ke dalam. Jika Chanyeol yang melakukan hal tersebut pasti Baekhyun akan langsung terlena sambil memejamkan matanya, tapi untuk kali ini ia tak mungkin menikmatinya, digerayangi orang mesum, siapa yang mau? Kalau bukan karena imbalan yang akan mereka dapatkan maka Baekhyun tak akan mau melakukan semua ini.

Pria mesum itu mengangkat sedikit payudara Baekhyun dari dalam hingga nipple Baekhyun mulai menyembul dari bagian atas tanktopnya, ia mulai sedikit was-was takut jika orang di luar sana bisa melihat tubuhnya lewat kaca pintu. Remasan itu semakin kuat dan tiba-tiba satu tangan si pria mesum mulai meninggalkan salah satu payudara montok yang sedari tadi digerayangi. Hampir saja Baekhyun bernafas lega tapi sedetik kemudian ia urungkan ketika sebuah tangan mulai meremas pantatnya.

Dengan pasti jemari itu mulai menyingkap celana dalam Baekhyun dan menekan-nekannya dengan puas. Pertama-tama memang terasa amat sangat lembut gerakan tersebut, tapi lama-kelamaan cubitan-cubitan kecil mulai dihadiahi pada klitors Baekhyun. Si kecil itu bahkan mulai memejamkan matanya berharap kali ini Chanyeol akan menolongnya dengan cepat.

"Rapikan bajumu dan kita mulai skenarionya!" itu suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega karena sudah tak ada lagi tangan yang menjamah tubuhnya. Chanyeol pasti sudah mengamankan si mesum itu sebelum menyuruh Baekhyun merapikan bajunya.

"Ya...ada orang mesum di sini?" suara Chanyeol yang memang besar membuat banyak penumpang melirik ke arahnya, apalagi kedua tangan kekar itu sudah mengunci prgerakan namja mesum yang ternyata seorang pegawai kantoran jika dilihat dari pakaiannnya.

Setelah kereta berhenti di salah satu stasiun dua petugas keamanan sudah memborgol si pria mesum dan membawanya ke pos terdekat. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merasa misinya telah berhasil memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

...

"Jadi dimana saja si pria mesum itu menyentuhmu?" Tanya Chanyeol iseng ketika sampai di kamar Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu mengerenyit bingung sambil melepas kardigannya, membuat sepasang payudara besar miliknya terasa seperti sebuah hidangan bagi Chanyeol

"Dia meremas dadaku, memelintir putingku, menariknya dan menekan-nekannya ke dalam. Lalu ia juga mencubiti klitorsku" seolah-olah kejadian tadi tak berefek apa-apa padanya sehingga Baekhyun menajawab dengan enteng. Chanyeol sedikit geram atas reaksi Baekhyun jadi ia menarik gadisnya dan dengan cepat menyingkap tanktop Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam sana.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menekan kepala Chanyeol yang tengah berada dalam kurungan tanktop-nya yang kecil hingga payudara besar milik Baekhyun hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sssshh...Chan...ahhh.." desah Baekhyun ketika bibir Chanyeol tengah mengecupi sebagian payudara milik Baekhyun. Tangan nakal Chanyeol tak ingin ketinggalan sehingga ia turut memasukkanya ke dalam tanktop untuk bisa meremas dan memilin putting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras.

"Owhhh...ah..ahhh..Chan..." Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras ketika putingnya digigit dan digesekkan menggunakan gigi putih sahabatnya, di sedot berulang-ulang hingga bunyinya sampai ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat wajahnya sangat merah.

"Hisaphhh...ahhh...putingkhuuu" tangan Chanyeol menggerayang ke atas hingga tali tanktop Baekhyun melorot sebelah, membuat salah satu payudara Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dan terlihat tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjai putting merah milik Baekhyun.

Merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada dada montok Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari dalam tanktop Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat melonggar karena habis diamsuki kepala besar sahabatnya.

"Dia juga menyentuh ini?" ternyata jemari Chanyeol berpindah untuk menggelitiki klitors Baekhyun, dan saat itu juga desahan panjang mengalun merdu dari bibirnya "Kau basah karena kusentu atau karena di sentuh si mesum itu?" Baekhyun ingin menjawab tapi ia lebih sibuk untuk mendesah

"Kauhhh..ahhh...akhhh" triaknya berkali-kali karena Chanyeol mencubiti benda kecil di vaginanya. Chanyeol mulai menggiring Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi, karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah diajak kemanapun oleh si mesum Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset di susul Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya tapi mereka tak saling berhadapan. Kedua kaki Baekhyun mulai di angkat dan dilebarkan hingga vaginanya benar-benar terpamapang jelas di kaca yang terpasang dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol mulai meraih shower kecil yang ada di dekat kloset yang ia duduki kemudian ia mengarahkannya tepat di depan Vagina Baekhyun.

Zrrrrhhhhssss...Zhrrrssssshhh

Bunyi air yang keluar dari shower kecil tersebut,air mulai membasahi vagina Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menyemprotnya dengan keras hingga Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan meremas bahu Chanyeol karena terasasakit dan nikmat di waktu yang sama.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu dari bekas-bekas pria mesum tersebut" dan kembali Chanyeol menekan shower tersebut hingga air dengan aliran kencang lagi-lagi mengenai vagina Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengambil sebuah sabun cair dan menggosok-gosokkan sabun tersebut di bibir vagina sahabtanya.

"Arghhhh..akhhh...akhhh" desah Baekhyun berkali-kali karena Chanyeol menarik-narik klitorsnya. Dengan nakal pemuda jangkung itu memasukkan satu jarinya dan tak lama ia mengeluarkannya lagi membuat Baekhyun menggeram frustasi dan menekan kepala Chanyeol agar menghisap leherhnya.

Tak hanya disitu kejahilan Chanyeol berakhir, ia menyemprotkan air ke atas tanktop Baekhyun hingga payudara serta putih keras Baekhyun tercetak sangat-sangat jelas disana. Baekhyun memandangi pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sangat erotis dengan kaki terbuka lebar hingga menampilkan vaginanya yang merah serta payudara sintal yang mencetak putingnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Lihat! Kau sungguh seksi...Byun Baekie"

"Arghhhh...ahhhh" dan hanya desahan yang menjadi balasan untuk Chanyeol

"Apa kau sudah bersih?" Chanyeol mengangkat jemarinya yang penuh dengan busa dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun "Sepertinya sudah cukup bersih" dan ia kembali menyemprotkan air ke depan vagina Baekhyun hingga air itu mengalir di sertai cairan kental putih milik Baekhyun yang keluar karena hasratnya. Ya...Baekhyun telah mencapai orgasme-nya.

**Apakah masih ada kasus lain yang harus mereka pecahkan? Itu tergantung kalian**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIRTY PAIR 2**

**By : Bantal Guling**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Rate : M (Mesum nggak tanggung-tanggung)**

**Ini ff sedikit sama dengan beberapa komik mesum yang aku baca, tapi aku mencampur-campur semua adegan di komik mesum tersebut dan trlahirlah ff mesum ini dari otak saya.**

**Yang mau baca, baca aja kalo komentnya nembus seribu aku bakalan lanjutin sekarang juga (yang ini bercanda doang)**

Chanyeol sangat suka bangun pagi, dia bukanlah orang yang rajin sungguh. Ia hanya rajin ketika apa yang akan dilakukannya menjurus pada hal-hal mesum. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, bangun ketika pukul 5.30, membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar sehingga pamandangan di luar sana terlihat dengan jelas, lebih tepatnya pemandangan ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk pendek.

Chanyeol sudah melakukan kegiatan mesumnya ini dimulai ketika ia masih duduk di kelas satu Junior High School, waktu itu dia tak sengaja terbangun pukul 05.00 pagi dan melihat pemandangan yang saaangat menakjubkan, pemandangan menakjubkan itu berupa Baekhyun yang mulai keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk, melepas handuk tersebut hingga memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh polosnya, kemudian gadis cantik itu mulai memakai Bra busa yang semakin menonjolkan payudaranya, Chanyeol sedikit tertegun ketika melihat payudara Baekhyun yang sudah berkembang sangat pesat jika dibandingkan dengan payudara milik teman-teman yeoja-nya yang lain. Chanyeol melihat pada kedua tangannya, membayangkan apakah payudara Baekhyun saat itu tertangkup atau tidak di kedua telapak tangan miliknya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak Baekhyun memang selalu membuka tirai jendela kamarnya ketika sedang berganti baju, entah itu di pagi hari atau malam hari ketika tidur, memberikan tontonan gratis dan nutrisi mata pada Chanyeol setiap hari. Tak jarang dari kejauhan ia memotret Baekhyun yang sedang telanjang di kamarnya, koleksi yang bagus pikir Chanyeol.

Mengetahui Baekhyun sudah memakai seragamnya, barulah si tinggi mesum bernama Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mandi dengan benar sambil sesekali membayangkan jika Baekhyun sedang memandikannya, ughh…pemikiran bodoh. Adik Chanyeol mulai berdiri karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Terkadang Chanyeol yang menjemput Baekhyun di depan rumahnya, terkadang Baekhyun sendiri yang datang menghampiri Chanyeol, rumah mereka bersebelahan makanya Chanyeol bisa mengawasi kegiatan Baekhyun setiap saat dari kamarnya, ya…meskipun Chanyeol lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di kamar Baekhyun dan mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun hingga lemas.

Chanyeol memiliki pendapat bahwa naik Bus akan lebih bagus dari pada naik mobil sendiri ke sekolah, walau kenyataanya bocah seumurannya memang belum diperbolehkan untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri. Tapi selalu ada kata mesum dibalik semua hal yang ia lakukan.

Jika mereka berdua naik Bus, Chanyeol akan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di dekat jendela sedangkan dirinya di sisi yang lain. Ia menyukai hal seperti itu karena ia bisa meraba payudara Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya tanpa diperhatikan oleh penumpang lain, karena ia menyelipan salah satu tangan panjangnya melewati punggung, menelusup ke bawah ketiak dan berakhir pada dada Baekhyun yang montok. Tak jarang ketika supir Bus mengerem secara mendadak, Chanyeol akan mengambil kesempatan dengan menyerudukkan kepalanya pada dada Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan seolah-olah perbuatannya tersebut natural karena kelakuan pak sopir yang suka mengerem.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah Chanyeol menarik pinggang Bakehyun agar merapat padanya, ia tak suka lelaki lain menikmati keindahan tubuh sahabtanya itu, hanya Park Chanyeol seorang yang boleh menikmatinya, kecuali untuk misi-misi mereka.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai sensasi dimana payudara Baekhyun bergoyang-goyang dan bergerak di atas tubuhnya ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

…

Pelajaran kedua adalah olahraga, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sekelas sejak dulu entah apa mantra yang digunakan Chanyeol hingga ia tak pernah berpisah dari sahabatnya yang pendek tapi seksi itu. Setelah semuanya selesai berganti pakaian olahraga dan hendak pergi ke lapangan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun diseret oleh Chanyeol menuju halaman belakang yang sangat sepi jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Kenapa kau malah mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Lepas Bra-mu!" Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol mesum parah, tapi ia tak menyangka harus menuruti kemesuman bocah tinggi itu ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Apalagi pakaian olahraga mereka saja sudah bisa mengundang junior para namja agar berdiri, bagaimana jika Baekhyun melepaskan Bra-nya?.

Oh…iya…seragam olahrga mereka berupa kaos berwarna putih dan bawahan pendek seperti celana dalam berwarna biru, mencetak dengan jelas bentuk bagian bawah para yeoja.

Karena Baekhyun tak merespon apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, pemuda itu mulai memasukkan tangannya dan melepas Bra Baekhyun tanpa izin si pemilik. Chanyeol sangat senang jika sudah dihadapkan pada payudara besar milik Baekhyun, ia selalu tak tahan untuk tidak meremas atau mengecupnya.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sibuk meremas dada Baekhyun dari luar seragam olahraganya. Si kecil itu hanya bisa menutup mata sambil meremas kedua pundak Chanyeol, menikmati sensasi setiap kali payudaranya diperlakukan begitu oleh Sahabatnya.

"Chan…akhhh…..akhh" bagaimana Baekhyun tak mendesah jika bajunya telah disingkap keatas hingga salah satu payudaranya terlihat, dan dengan rakusnya Chanyeol menghisap putting kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol berputar di sekitar aerola-nya dan sesekali menjilat-jilat ujung putting yang sudah penuh dengan air liur. Tak bosan-bosannya Chanyeol terus menghisap hingga warnanya berubah saaangat merah dan benda tersebut sangat keras jika disentuh. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan lemas terlebih dahulu sebelum olahraga di mulai.

5 menit sudah dan Chanyeol sadar harus menyelsaikan kegiatannya jika tak ingin dihajar oleh Siwon songsaenim si saem olehraga yang terkenal kejam. Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah lemas sambil bersandar di dinding, Chanyeol menarik lengan gadis mungil tersebut dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Kenapa terlambat?" belum sempat Chanyeol memberi penjelasan saem cerewet itu menyuruhnya mencari pasangan yeoja untuk permainan olahraga yang akan ia mainkan. Beruntung karena yeoja yang tersisa adalah Baekhyun maka Chanyeol harus berpasangan dengannya. Untung 3 kali sudah Park Chanyeol di pagi ini.

Siwon Songsaenim menyuruh mereka bermain berpasangan dengan salah satu kaki yeoja dan namja di ikat menjadi satu, lalu mereka disuruh untuk berlari bersama, siapa yang terjatuh dia yang kalah. Permainan dimulai dan beberapa peserta mulai berjatuhan tinggal 5 orang termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dengan bodohnya Chanyeol berlari sambil tersenyum menuju garis finish. Bagaimana bocah mesum itu tak tersenyum senang? Dada Baekhyun saja terus bergoyang menyentuh dadanya ketika berlari, apalagi puting Baekhyun mengeras dan menempel erat dipermukaan baju Chanyeol, membuat kadar semangat Chanyeol meningkat, kadar kemesuman maksudnya.

Ditambah tangan Chanyeol tak bisa diam, ia terus meremas sebelah dada Baekhyun ketika berlari, berpura-pura menahan Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh padahal semua itu hanya modus agar ia bisa menggerepe-gerepe Baekhyun di setiap kesempatan. Meskipun dirinya tak tak menang namun Chanyeol tetap merasa bahagia karena Baekhyun. Oh…dunia memang indah

Baru saja permainan selesai tapi hujan sudah turun amat deras, reflek semua siswa berlari untuk berteduh, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang berlari dan berteduh ke dalam ruang penyimpanan yang memang tak jauh dari lapangan. Ia sedang asyik mengeringkan rambutnya hingga tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari arah belakang dan meremas dadanya, awalnya Baekhyun diam saja tapi lama kelamaan ia sadar bahwa orang yang sedang berbuat mesum padanya itu bukan Chanyeol, remasan tangan Chanyeol tak sekasar ini, Chanyeol akan lebih lembut di awal dan baru meremas dadanya kencang ketika ia mulai bosan.

"Siapa ini?" tanpa takut sedikitpun Baekhyun bertanya, dan bukannya di jawab, orang tersebut malah meremas dada Baekhyun semakin kencang dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga.

"Kau berani melakukan hal mesum ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung" Baekhyun tahu suara ini, saat ia ingin mengatakan suatu hal si pria mesum yang masih meremas dadanya itu sudah kembali berbicara "Jangan mengatakan apapun atau aku akan menyebarkan beberapa hal memalukan tentangmu" sebenarnya Baekhyun sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini ketika menjalankan misinya, tapi kali ini ia sedang tak menjalankan misi dengan si mesum Chanyeol dan disini ia adalah korbannya.

Baekhyun di hempaskan pada matras yang biasanya digunakan ketika olahraga, dan tiba-tiba kedua tangannya di ikat menggunakan sebuah tali, atau entah skipping mungkin, ia tak bisa memastikan hal tersebut karena keadaan disana benar-benar gelap tanpa penerangan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bajunya tengah di singkap ke atas, dan kedua payudaranya di tangkup secara penuh meskipun tak semuanya tertampung.

"Lepashh...khaan!" suara yang dikleuarkan Baekhyun bukannya membuat si pria mesum itu tak gentar tetapi semakin bersemangat meremas, bahkan wajahnya sudah benar-benar berada di hadapan payudara Baekhyun karena si gadis montok itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang menggelitiki putingnya.

"Kau sudah mulai menikmatinya" dan pria mesum itu menghisap puting Baekhyun yang pastinya sudah mengacung dan mengeras karena di remas sedari tadi.

"Lepashhhh" tak suka dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengeluh, akhirnya celana olahraga Baekhyun di lepaskan dan digunakan untuk menyumpal mulutnya agar tak terus menganggu acara menikmati tubuh seksi yeoja SMA. Sekarang bagian bawah Baekhyun polos tak tertutupi apapun.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat tubuh seksimu, tapi aku tak bodoh dengan menunjukkan wajahku padamu" dan saat itu juga puting Baekhyun dihisap dengan kencang, sangat kencang hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi decakan, puting satunya di pilin dan di remas secara bergantian. Kalau bisa berteriak ia sudah akan melakukannya sejak tadi, apalagi kaki yang biasanya digunakan untuk menendang Chanyeol sedang dibuka lebar dan bibir vaginanya sedang di tekan menggunakan junior si mesum. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mau tak mau menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria mesum ini, jika mengharapkan Chanyeol datang ia keburu di bobol, jadi ia tak bisa berharap banyak.

"Yaaaak...Byun Baekhyun...dimana kau?"

"Ughh...ughhh..."jawab Baekhyun sekenanya karena ia sudah merasa ingin muntah di sumpal dengan celana olahraganya sendiri.

"Kau disana?" tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedari tadi menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun hilang diselingi langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh.

SLAAAP

Chanyeol terkejut, itu sudah pasti. Ia segera berlari menuju Baekhyun yang terengah-engah karena kesusahan bernafas dan sudah terlihat lemas. Pertama-tama Chanyeol mengeluarkan celana olahraga Baekhyun dari mulutnya kemudian dia hanya diam tak mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan dikedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Cepat lepashh...ikatankuuh..."ucap Baekhyun tersendat-sendat karena ia masih membutuhkan oksigen. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun

"Kau terllihat seksi jika dalam posisi seperti ini?" hampir diperkosa dan Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya seksi? Hanya orang mesum yang akan berpikiran seperti itu dan pada kenyataannya Chanyeol memang mesum.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat apapun yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menekan dada yeoja dibawahnya dengan dada bidangnya, menekan dengan kencang tanpa menyentuh menggunakan tangan.

"Dadamu bergoyang dengan indah" Chanyeol semakin menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan dada Baekhyun juga semakin lincah bergoyang sesuai irama "Apa kau tadi basah karena disentuh orang mesum?"

"Lihat saja sendiriih..akhhh" mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati dadanya yang digoyangkan secara terus menerus.

Chanyeol mengganti objek sasarannya, yaitu vagina Baekhyun yang nyata-nyata sudah basah. Awalnya ia hanya membuka-buka lipatan yang ada disana, menggelitikki dengan pelan bibir vagina yang terlihat berkedut dan sudah memerah. Wajah tampan Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan bibir vagina Baekhyun, mengendus barang privat yang dimiliki setiap yeoja dengan tampang yang amat puas, terlihat sekali ia sedang menikmati keharuman yang keluar dari bibir merah vagina Baekhyun.

Jilatan pertama yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada vagina Baekhyun, selama ini memang Chanyeol tak pernah menjamah barang tersebut dengan lidahnya ataupun dengan Juniornya yang sebenarnya minta segera dipuaskan setiap saat, ia masih menghargai Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya jadi ia tak mau melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti menghamili Baekhyun karena kelepasan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang surga tersebut. Setidaknya tangan dan mulutnya terpuaskan sudah dengan dada Baekhyun yang menggiurkan.

Chanyeol mulai berani mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menggesek permukaan mulut Rahim Baekhyun, dimulai dari gerakan pelan hingga lambat laun menjadi cepat bahkan terlihat seperti Chanyeol sedang berciuman dengan sebuah bibir, karena bibir vagina Baekhyun yang di kulum dengan hebat hingga menimbulkan suara decakan. Di atas sana Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil meremas matras yang terbuat dari busa...ohhhh..pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan hal ini.

Lidahnya mulai menyusup kedalam, melewati lubang yang jelas masih sempit karena tak pernah dibobol kecuali dengan tangan Chanyeol. Rasanya aneh tapi sangat menyenangkan, jadi berkali –kali Chanyeol menarik dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang seolah-olah menjepit benda tersebut dengan ketat, apalagi sedari tadi vagina Baekhyun terus berkedut.

"Owuukkkhhh..akhhh...Chan...akuhh"

Crot..crot...cairan kental milik Baekhyun keluar begitu saja, tak memperdulikan jika lidah Chanyeol masih berada di bawah sana. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mulai menyedot dan memberishkan cairan hasrat Baekhyun yang baru saja dikeluarkan.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan mengambilkanmu baju ganti" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah karena terlalu lemas, si bodoh itu bahkan pergi tanpa ingat bahwa ikatan Baekhyun masih ada. Bagaimana jika orang lain masuk dan mengapa-apakan Baekhyun? Broad sajalah agar tak ada orang mesum lain yang melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

...

Ketika istirahat sedang berlangsung, Baekhyun yang sedang makan siang dengan pasangan mesumnya yaitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba di datangi yeoja cantik dan pupuler bernama Xi Luhan. Chanyeol langsung Nampak salah tingkah karena di datangi yeoja cantik selain Baekhyun tentunya. Xi Luhan itu cantik, seksi, punya dada besar meskipun tak sebesar Baekhyun, dan menjadi ketua klub renang.

"Ada angin apa kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun santai sambil kembali melanjutkan melahap nasinya, sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol yang napak kagum dengan pakaian Luhan yang sedikit kecil satu nomor dari ukuran tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian" wajah Chanyeol langsung berseri mendengar permintaan bantuan yang dilakukan oelh yeoja secantik Luhan "Beberapa hari ini aku sering dikirimi foto aneh, dan aku selalu merasa bahwa ada orang yang mengintipku ketika sedang berada di ruang ganti klub renang"

"Bisakah aku melihat foto-foto aneh yang dikirim padamu?" Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya ketika mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Kali ini wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kaget, ini bukan foto aneh melainkan koleksi yang langka. Pikiran mesum Chanyeol langsung terkoneksi melihat gambar-gambar Luhan yang tengah berganti pakaian, mulai ketika Luhan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, lalu foto yang lain menampakkan Luhan hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam, dan yang terakhir benar-benar membuat Chanyeol merasa beruntung bisa menangani kasus Luhan, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh polos Luhan tanpa sehelai benangpun di foto terakhir.

Dada Luhan cukup seksi dan penuh, ditambah bagian bawahnya yang terlihat ditumbuhi sedikit rambut, membuat Luhan semakin seksi. Tahu pikiran Chanyeol mulai melanglang buana dengan sigap Baekhyun menggetok kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok yang habis digunakannya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Tolong tangkap orang mesum ini" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mantap

"Kali ini aku tak mau menjadi umpannya" sahabatnya itu lmemberikan tatapan bingung pada Baekhyun "Akan terlalu mencurigakan jika tiba-tiba aku masuk ke ruang ganti klub renang sedangkan aku bukan anggota klub dan lagi masih ada ruang ganti umum jika aku ingin mengganti pakaian" masuk akal juga apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengelak dari tugas kali ini karena kejadian tak terduga saat pelajaran olahraga tadi.

"Baiklah..." jawab Chanyeol enteng ambil sesekali mengusap surai Baekhyun "Luhan..apa kau mau menjadi umpannya?"

"Baiklah aku bersedia"

...

"Aku tahu kau hanya mengelak dari tugas kali ini" ucap Chanyeol di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju ruang ganti klub renang. Pelajaran sudah berakhir, diganti dengan kegiatan-kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah.

"Ya...aku sedang malas digerayangi. Bukankah kau juga senang jika Luhan yang akan menjadi umpannya, kau bisa melihat tubuh Luhan tanpa benang secara live" dan hanya sebuah cengiran bodoh campur mesum yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekie...kira-kira siapa orang yang hampir memperkosamu tadi pagi?"

"Dari suaranya, aku sangat yakin bahwa orang mesum yang hampir memperkosaku adalah Kris Saem"

"Hah...guru mesum itu benar-benar ingin dihajar"

"Dan guru mesum yang kusebutkan tadi adalah pembimbing di klub renang" Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya mendengar kenyataan dari mulut Baekhyun, bisa saja tersangka utama kasus Luhan adalah Kris sendiri.

...

TBC

Nulis FF Se-mesum ini saaaangat susah, ditambah kadar mesumnya dari atas sampai bawah. Otak berasa mau meledak. Tapi setelah membaca koment yang bermacam-macam dan sangat panjang-panjang...aku sungguh terharu dan ingin segera melanjutkan ff ini.

DIRTY PAIR dalam bahasa italia artinya pasangan ...(Cuma mau ngasih tau) kalo komiknya aku lupa judul-judulnya yang apa aja, sangking banyaknya yang tak baca...tapi aku hanya mengambil adegan-adegan inti untuk jalan ceritanya ...chanyeol sama Baekhyun uda sahabatan dari dulu...jadi jangan bingung yaaaaah...

Aku belom bisa nulis nama-nama yang uda review, tapi aku sudah berulang kali membaca review kalian. Ini selsai nulisnya jam segini, jadi udah pada capek dan otaku da nggak bisa buat jalan. Jadi sampai disini dulu yah...


	3. Chapter 3

**DIRTY PAIR 3**

**By : Bantal Guling**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Rate : M (Mesum nggak tanggung-tanggung)**

**Ini ff sedikit sama dengan beberapa komik mesum yang aku baca, tapi aku mencampur-campur semua adegan di komik mesum tersebut dan trlahirlah ff mesum ini dari otak saya.**

**Yang mau baca, baca aja kalo komentnya nembus seribu aku bakalan lanjutin sekarang juga (yang ini bercanda doang)**

"_Dari suaranya aku sangat yakin bahwa orang mesum yang hampir memperkosaku adalah Kris Saem"_

"_Hah….guru mesum itu benar-benar ingin di hajar"_

"_Dan guru mesum yang kusebutkan tadi adalah pembimbing klub renang" Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya mendengar kenyataan dari mulut Baekhyun, bias saja tersangka utama kasus Luhan adalah Kris sendiri._

…

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat bosan menunggu kegiatan klub renang selesai, berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah kolam renang tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sedang mengamati kegiatan klub renang, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan orang yang memotret Luhan secara diam-diam ketika kegiatan klub berlangsung. Tapi bukannya mengamati orang yang mencurigakan, Chanyeol malah asyik menikmatu pemandangan dada para yeoja yang terbungkus ketat dengan baju renang sekolah, meskipun tak se-seksi jika mereka memakai bikini, Chanyeol tetap merasa puas, apalagi puting mereka yang tercetak jelas di baju renang ketika basah.

Gadis kecil yang sedari tadi melakukan pengamatan sendiri merasa aneh ketika melihat pemandangan Luhan yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kris Saem. Tanpa ada kesengajaan Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuh Kris yang hanya dibalut dengan celana renang ketat yang menunjukkan juniornya yang begitu besar. Baekhyun sampai menelan ludah begitu membayangkan celana Kris yang kesempitan karena juniornya yang besar.

"Lihat! Sepertinya Luhan ada apa-apa dengan guru mesum itu" ternyat dibalik kegiatannya mengamati payudara para siswa, Chanyeol juga melakukan sedikit investigasi, buktinya ia menangkap kecurigaan atas hubungan Luhan dan Kris.

"Aku juga berpikir sama denganmu" sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari dua orang yang sedang tertawa di dekat kolam renang.

"Apa kau juga berpikiran sama denganku? Kalau sebenarnya dada Luhan tak kalah besar dengan dadamu. Lihat!" Chanyeol seolah menangkup udara kosong ketika matanya menatap pada payudara Luhan, sedangkan ia benar-benar menangkup serta meremas dada Baekhyun ketika ia menatap dada besar yang ada di depannya "Kurasa tak jauh berbeda"

PLAAAAK

Karena kesal dengan kemesuman Chanyeol yang tak kira-kira, Baekhyun akhirnya mengeplak kepala pemuda bertelinga lebar itu dengan satu tangannya, kalau Chanyeol dipukul menggunakan dadanya, bisa-bisa Chanyeol ketagihan dan minta nambah.

"Jangan mengganti topik!" Chanyeol hanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul Baekhyun, ternyata sakit juga pikirnya.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya bersembunyi, membuat Chanyeol mendongak ke atas. Apakah Bakehyun semarah itu padanya?

"Ayo pergi! Sepertinya klub renang akan selesai" sesuai dengan instruksi Luhan sebelumnya, mereka berdua harus cepat-cepat bersembunyi di ruang ganti untuk mengamati siapa yang menguntitnya selama ini. Sadar bahwa Baekhyun tak marah padanya, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menyusul Baekhyun dari belakang sambil sesekali matanya menatap pantat Baekhyun yang bergoyang ketika berjalan.

CEKLEEEK

Ruang ganti dibuka dan suara-suara para yeoja semakin terdengar jelas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersembunyi di lemari besar yang ada di tengah-tengah ruang ganti, lemari tersebut memang sudah lama tak digunakan jadi mereka aman jika bersembunyi disana sambil mengamati keadaan yang pasti akan terlihat.

Chanyeol menatap para yeoja yang tengah melepaskan baju renangnya, si mesum itu jelas saja merasa senang jika diberi pemandangan seindah ini. Payudara yeoja adalah hal yang paling indah, termasuk yang sedang dihimpitnya sekarang. Posisi ini benar-benar menguntungkan Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat karena ia bisa merasakan payudara Baekhyun yang padat diantara dadanya, Oh Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau senang kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, bukan tiba-tiba juga sebenarnya, ia tahu hanya dengan melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Tentu saja sayang" Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas karena tangan Chanyeol sudah mulai mencubiti putingnya.

Keadaan mulai sepi dan tinggal lah Luhan disana sebagai umpan, sesuai skenario yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ucapkan, ia mulai menurunkan baju renangnya secara perlahan sedangkan mereka berdua akan mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan seksama, siapa tahu orang mesum yang selalu memotret Luhan sedikit terlihat atau lebih baik langsung ketahuan.

CEKLEEEK

Suara pintu di buka menandakan seseorang tengah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, apa masih ada yang belum berganti pakaian selain Luhan? Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan kehadiran seorang namja tinggi yang bernama Kris Wu. Hah? Apa yang dilakukan guru mesum itu di ruang ganti perempuan? Mengintip Luhan? Jelas bukan...kalau hanya sekedar mengintip maka tak perlu sampai menampakkan dirikan?

"Heii seksi" Luhan berbalik sambil menampakkan wajah terkejutnya. Oh...posisi Luhan saat ini sangat menguntungkan Kris, Baju renang yang bahunya sudah diturunkan sebelah dan rambut Luhan yang terlihat basah benar-benar membuat Junior Kris menegang di balik celana renangnya.

"A-apa yang Kris Saem lakukan?" tidak ada jawaban, hanya smirk mesum yang Kris tampilkan. Segera guru mesum itu membalik tubuh Luhan hingga punggung Luhan menabrak dada bidang Kris

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu berganti pakaian" nada yang digunakan Kris benar-benar mesum, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sambil mengingat-ingat orang mesum yang dikenalinya.

Kris awalnya hanya melingkarkan tangan besarnya pada pinggang Luhan, sesekali ia menyentuhkan lengannya dengan payudara besar yang siap disantap agar posisinya sedikit menyembul dari baju renang Luhan yang sudah terbuka.

"Lihat! Putingmu mengeras" saat itu juga Kris memilin putting Luhan dari luar baju renangnya, sesekali ia memberikan bonus berupa kecupa-kecupan pada leher Luhan yang putih. Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mereka masih diam di tempat persembunyian sambil terus mengawasi tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris pada Luhan, jadi mereka memilih bersembunyi lebih lama, mengambil gambar Kris sebagai barang bukti dan terakhir keluar sambil menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Krishhh...Saem, Hentikkkhaaan!" Luhan semakin mendesah begitu Kris menurunkan kedua sisi baju renangnya ingga payudaranya yang putih dihiasi putting kecoklatan mulai terlihat, Chanyeol saja sampai menelan ludahnya berkali-kali karena bisa melihat payudara Luhan yang montok.

"Apa yang harus aku hentikan? Ini?" Kris malah menarik kedua puting Luhan hingga Luhan mengaduh karena nikmat dan sakit. Putingnya ditarik terlalu kencang hingga payudara Luhan sangat menonjol dan tertarik sesuai dengan tarikan jempol dan telunjuk Kris.

"Sa-akhhh...akhhhh" Luhan tak bisa berhenti mendesah karena perlakuan Kris yang semakin brutal. Sekarang Kris terlihat mengocok kedua payudara Luhan hingga terlihat bergoyang-goyang dengan cepat "Akhhh...akhhhh..." semakin keras Luhan mendesah, Kris seakan semakin tertantang.

"Appah..saem yanghhh sukaah mengambil fotokuuh?"

"Apa? Kau ingin kita berfoto bersama? Baiklah" astaga...kenapa Kris bisa menjadi seorang guru jika otaknya sangat bodoh begini. Guru itu malah mengambil ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di dalam loker, lalu dengan tampang mesum sambil terus meremasi payudara Luhan ia mengambil gambar.

Gambar pertama terlihat Kris yang sedang menunduk menjilati leher Luhan, salah satu tangannya di gunakan untuk menarik putting Luhan hingga terlihat menggiurkan di kamera. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tengah memjamkan mata sambil mendongakkan kepala, terlihat menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan.

CKRIIIK

Gambar kedua, Kris terlihat sedang mengulum puting Luhan dari belakang hingga payudara besar itu tertarik mengikuti kepala Kris. Yahh foto itu hanya memfokuskan pada kepala Kris yang tengah asyik menyusu.

Gambar ketiga, yang Nampak hanya puting Luhan yang di tarik oleh Kris ke depan, full satu layar Handphone.

Setelah puas menggambil gambar, Dirinya kini membalik tubuh Luhan agar menghadap padanya, Kris duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di depan loker, sedangkan Luhan bersandar pada loker yang ada di belakangnya. Kris semakin takjub melihat dada Luhan dari depan, jadi ia kembali mengocoknya dan membuat Luhan berteriak kencang, lebih tepatnya mendesah lebih kencang. Kris menyusupkan kepalanya diantara payudara Luhan, sesekali ia menjilati sisi yang bisa dijilat dari posisinya ini.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengenag di dalam lemari, maksudnya junior Chanyeol. Akibat melihat adegan tak senonoh secara Live, burungnya otomatis berdiri dengan cepat hingga menyentuh bagian bawah Baekhyun. Bukannya menolong Luhan, Chanyeol malah mengangkat rok Baekhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan junironya pada vagina Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi celana dalam. Membiarkan Kris melakukan hal semau-maunya pada Luhan.

Dibiarkan sedikit saja, Kris sekarang sudah melahap kedua puting Luhan secara bersamaan, membuat kedua payudara tersebut terhimpit secara paksa karena puting yang disedot dengan keras. Biasanya orang akan menyedot putting satu-satu secara bergantian, tapi menurut Kris, menyedot kedua putting secara bersamaan akan jauh lebih nikmat, apalagi payudara yang ada di hadapannya sekarang amat besar.

" ...cpkkk" bunyi decakan yang keluar berkali-kali dari mulut Kris yang masih tersumpal puting Luhan. Bukannya bosan hingga Kris membebaskan kedua putting yang Nampak memerah itu, tapi ada niatan lain yang akan di lakukan Kris setelah ini, seperti melahap payudara Luhan hingga masuk setengahnya ke dalam mulut Kris, Oh...benar-benar rmesum dan rakut guru ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kris mulai menurunkan baju renang Luhan yang sedikit mengering, hingga tubuh Luhan tak dilapisi apapun, membuat Kris mengalihkan jilatannya pada paha mulus dan putih milik muridnya.

"Kriiiishh..."Luhan bahkan lupa menambahkan kata Saem di kalimat panggilannya karena terlalu terlena dengan jilatan Kris yang sekarang sudah menuju daerah privatnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau suka disentuh di sini?" ketika mengatakan 'disini' Kris tengah asyik meraba permukaan bibir vagina Luhan dengan ujung telunjuknya. Luhan semakin terlena hingga ia mendorong kepala Kris menuju bibir Vaginanya, kesempatan ini tak mungkin di sia-siakan oleh guru mesum tersebut mengingat vagina Luhan adalah santapan utamanya. Kedua tangan Kris sedang digunakan untuk membuka paha Luhan lebar-lebar agar ia bisa melesakkan kepalanya diantara selangkan wangi tersebut.

"Vaginamu sungguh wangi" kemudian decakan-demi decakan terdengar ketika Kris sudah mulai menjilat serta mengecup vagina yang begitu harum dan menggiurkan, bahkan Kris mulai terlena dan memejamkan mata ketika bibirnya berkali-kali harus diadu dan digunakan untuk mengigit klitors Luhan yang kenyal.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang termesum sedunia, tapi ternyata ia salah, ada yang lebih mesum lagi dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yaitu Kris, orang yang menjabat sebagai gurunya. Astagaaaa...mau jadi apa dunia ini, pikir Baekhyun. Terlalu asyik membandingkan antara siapa yang lebih mesum Chanyeol atau Kris, Baekhyun tak sadar jika Chanyeol sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya. Dengan tampang bosan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat semaunya, asal dia tak dibobol saat ini itu tak masalah bagi Baekhyun.

Kembali pada Kris yang sudah membalik lagi posisi Luhan agar kembali memunggunginya, kemudian ia membawa Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Kris digunakan untuk menahan kaki Luhan agar tetap membuka Pahanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang" perlahan-lahan Kris mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan ia menyentakkan juniornya pada lubang sempit tersebut. Luhan menggram karena kesakitan, Junior Kris benar-benar besar, apalagi mereka dalam posisi seperti ini rasanya akan sungguh sakit. Kris menurunkan sedikit tubuh Luhan agar juniornya tertanam semakin dalam, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris.

"Mungkin dengan berdiri rasanya akan lebih nikmat" Kris benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, ia berdiri sambil menahan kedua kaki Luhan hingga tak menapak pada lantai. Vagina Luhan terlihat memerah dengan junior Kris yang sudah masuk setengahnya.

Kriieeeet

Suara pintu terdengar kencang dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini.

"Jaaa..nghhhan Keluarkhhhhh!" Luhan tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan tepat mengeluarkannya di dalammuuuh..akhhh" mungkin Kris berpikir Luhan tengah mencegah agar Kris tak mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Luhan, tapi dugaan itu salah. Yang dimaksud Luhan agar tidak keluar adalah baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang Nampak akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Kris semakin cepat menghentak-hentakkan juniornya keluar masuk vagina Luhan, hingga Baekhyun berkali-kali mengelap keringatnya ketika vagina Luhan dikoyak oleh junior super besar milik gurunya. Tentu saja dari posisi Baekhyun sekarang ini, ia bisa melihat dada Luhan tengah bergoyang naik-turun karena hentakan-hentakan hebat yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Kauuh...sempithhh... tapi nikmathhhh" desah Kris masih sibuk menaik-turunkan tubuh Luhan.

"Juniorrrkhh mu yang beshhharrhhh" balas Luhan sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris. Sedikit susah memang mengingat posisi Luhan sekarang tengah memunggungi Kris, tapi nyatanya usaha Luhan berhasil dan hal tersebut membuat Kris semakin bernafsu karena bisa menikmati pemandangan dada Luhan yang bergoyang dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, apalagi ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya, maka tak jarang dada Luhan akan mengenai wajahnya yang tampan.

"Akuuhhh mauuu keluarhhh" desahan Luhan membuat Kris menghentakkan juniornya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Karena sedikit kelelahan dengan posisi ini, kris akhirnya menurunkan kdua kaki Luhan hingga menapak di atas lantai, dan dengan cepat ia mengubah posisinya menjadi doggy style dengan Luhan yang menumpu kan tangannya pada loker.

"Akhh...akhhh..pelanhhhh...pelanhhh" bukannya semakin pelan, Kris semakin mempercepat gerakan menusukknya karena dengan gaya ini ia bisa dengan mudah bergerak semaunya, apalagi ia bisa menangkup payudara luhan serta menarik-narik putingnya dari belakang.

"Akkuhh...keluhhharrkhhhh" teriak Luhan bersamaan dengan cairannya yang membasahi junior Kris di dalam vaginanya. Merasa mendapatkan pelican yang bagus, Kris tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menghentak semakin kencang, tak membiarkan Luhan beristirahat untuk menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

"Argkhhhhhhh" triakan Kris menjadikan pertanda bahwa guru mesum itu telah mengeluarkan semua hsratnya di dalam lubang surge milik Luhan.

"Haaah...Haaah...kauuhh..nikmathhh sayang" puji Kris tanpa ada niatan mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam vagina Luhan.

...

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertiga yaitu Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat sedang berkumpul di taman sekolah ketika istirahat berlangsung. Wajah Luhan Nampak cemas, apalagi ia mulai mengeluarkan beberpa lembar foto dari dalam sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat.

Mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hampir keluar ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam foto tersebut, disana banyak sekali foto Kris dan Luhan yang tengah melakukan hubungan seks di ruang ganti klub renang. Kalau ada orang yang memoret mereka berdua brarti bukan Kris yang suka mengambil foto Luhan secara diam-diam.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menemukan pelakunya, padahal Luhan kemarin sampai kebobolan oleh guru mesum itu, tapi ternyata penguntit Luhan masih berkeliaran. Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol yang membuat konsentrasi Baekhyun buyar ketika mengamati keadaan di sekitar ruang ganti.

"Maafkan kami" Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menyesal karena kegagalannya, dilihat dari wajahnya saja Luhan bisa mengerti "Tapi apa benar kau tak apa setelah dimasuki seperti itu oleh Kris Saem?"

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya" kalimat Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal, masih sempat-sempatnya bocah ini.

Melihat keraguan di mata Luhan akhirnya Baekhyunpun menyahut "Tak apa jika kau tak mau menceritakannya pada kami" dari sorot matanya Luhan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Baekhyun, mungkin karena sama-sama sebagai perempuan makanya Baekhyun paham.

"Baiklah...aku menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian, tolong bantu aku" setelahnya Luhan berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di taman.

"Chanyeol..."

"Heeem..." jawab Chanyeol malas-malasan karena ia sedang berkonsentrasi menatap bokong Luhan yang terlihat menjauh.

"Aku akan masuk Klub renang dan menjadi umpan selanjutnya" seketika Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tak lagi menatap bolong Luhan yang seksi, ia terlihat tak suka dengan apa yang ducapkan Baekhyun barusan. Meskipun biasanya memang Baekhyun yang selalu dijadikan umpan, entah kenapa ia takut jika suatu saat Baekhyun akan kebobolan, kebobolan karena dimasuki orang lain bukan dimasuki oleh juniornya.

TBC

Sorrryyy banget, disini nggak ada adegan mesumnya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, malah adegan kris sama Luhan yang muncul.

Saya update kilat soalnya pengen cepet-cepet menyesaikan ff ini hingga chapter 5 mungkin. Buat hubungan Chanyeol ma si bebek mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakal

**TERIMAKASIH kepada : **

**Happybacon****, ****baekyeolidiots****, ****SyJessi22****, ** **, ****cindyshim07****, ****welcumbaek****, ****shinelightseeker****, ****dobichan****, ****Blacknancho****, ****Aul Ondubu****, ****RirinSekarini****, **** .1****, ****oh aja****, ****AnitaLee****, ****Kim Eun Seob****, ****Wu Xinlian****, ****fykaisoo****, ****Yurako Koizumi****, ** **, ****mamamiaoZumi****, ** **, ****ByunnaPark****, ****SHY Fukuru****, ****Peach HZT-ao****, ****baekhyung****, ****Gita Safira****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Dyodo Hyung****, ****DobiPanda****, ****I was a Dreamer****, ****MinwooImitasi****, ****dreamers girl****, ****gwiyoonmi****, ****cindyshim07****, ****yeolrascal****, ****dewo1804****, ****Gita Safira****, ****Keybin****.**

**Yang namanya belum kesebut, jangan nangis yah...bilang sama saya nanti bakal ditindak lanjuti sama chanyeol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun, akhirnya gadis manis itu masuk ke dalam klub renang menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan sembari menyelidiki hal yang mencurigakan. Luhan tentu saja menerima Baekhyun dalam Klubnya karena hal ini memang sesuai dengan apa yang dinginkannya, yaitu orang mesum yang suka mengambil fotonya segera tertangkap.

"Baekhyun...jangan lupa nanti ada kegiatan klub!" Luhan yang tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun duduk sendirian mencoba untuk mengagetkannya.

"Eh...Luhan" sedikit aneh memang melihat Baekhyun tak bersama dengan sosok mesum Chanyeol, secara mereka berdua selalu terlihat bersama di setiap kesempatan

"Kau sendirian? Dimana kekasihmu?" Baekhyun memebalas dengan senyum kecut ketika mendengar penuturan Luhan

"Chanyeol sedang di suruh Kang songsaenim untuk membantunya mengoreksi hasil ujian" Chanyeol memang murid yang pintar sebenarnya, tapi kelakuan mesumnya yang menutupi hal tersebut jadi jarang yang tahu kalau Chanyeol mendapatkan peringkat 1 dikelasnya "Dan Chanyeol bukan kekasihku, Xi Luhan" kali ini dahi Luhan membentuk sebuah kerutan karena tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda? Kalian selalu terlihat mesra dan kalian tak pacaran? Astagaaa..." Baekhyun semakin muram karena ucapan Luhan. Memang benar jika dirinya dan Chanyeol hanya seorang sahabat, tapi ia sendiri menyukai seorang Chanyeol yang mesum hingga memperbolehkan namja tinggi itu selalu menikmati tubuhnya.

"Tapi itu kenyataan"

"Maafkan aku...sepertinya aku menyinggung hal yang membuat Mood-mu buruk" Baekhyun menggelngkan kepalanya dengan senyum aneh.

"Kau sendiri sepertinya menyukai Guru mesum itu" kini giliran Luhan yang melebarkan kedua matanya karena di judge tiba-tiba oleh Baekhyun

"Si-siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja Kris, memangnya siapa lagi?" entah sejak kapan Bakehyun bisa melakukan Smirk mesum seperti yang biasa dilakukan Chanyeol, mungkin karena terlalu sering berduaan dengan si mesum itu "Sudah mengaku saja! Buktinya kau keenakan kemarin sampai-sampai mencegah kami untuk keluar" karena sudah kepalang basah akhirnya Luhan mengangguk juga, berarti mengiayakan perkataan Baekhyun

"Apa rasanya tidak sakit dimasuki seperti itu oleh penis besar Kris?"

"Jadi...kau belum pernah dimasuki oleh Chanyeol?" ckk...Baekhyun lupa bahwa sekarang ia telah membongkar hal yang hanya menjadi rahasia dirinya dan Chanyeol, karena semua orang pasti berpikir kalau lubang Baekhyun sudah longgar karena dimasuki terus menerus mengingat bahwa Chanyeol selalu berbuat mesum padanya "Atagaa...aku tak menyangka kalau kau masih perawan melihat kelakuan temanmu yang mesum itu" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan

"Kembali ke topik, apa rasanya sakit Lu?"

"Rasanya...Rasanya sangat nikmat Baekhyun-ahh...penis Kris benar-benar membuat lubang-ku melebar. Tapi di saat yang sama ia memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri" dari ekspresi Luhan sekarang bisa dilihat kalau Luhan tengah mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sudahlah Lupakan! Sepertinya kau lebih sibuk mengingat kejadian kemarin"

"Baiklah...baiklaaah...yang penting kau harus ikut kegiatan nanti sore"

...

Kegiatan klub renang sore ini terlihat sedikit berbeda, suasana yang biasanya ramai karena kecipak air kini terasa begitu hening. Hening karena kebanyakan anggota klub renang laki-laki lebih sibuk memandangi dada Baekhyun yang berlebihan besarnya, apalagi Baekhyun sedang berdiri di samping Luhan jadi dua kali lipat pemandangan indah yang bisa mereka santap.

Payudara Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menonjol dan hendak keluar dari bagian atasnya karena terlalu besar, sedangkan baju renangnya terlalu sempit. Tapi para namja bersyurkur atas itu semua, mereka jadi bisa melihat hal yang indah.

"YAAAAK...cepat pergi berenang!" para namja yang sedari tadi bengong menatap Baekhyun tiba-tiba langsung berlari sambil menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam pura-pura berenang setelah di bentak barusan oleh Park Chanyeol. Hah? Park Chaneyol? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini? Baekhyun saja hampir terpeleset saat mendengar teriakan barusan.

Lihat gaya Chanyeol sekarang! Sok beriskap sebagai pelatih renang dengan celana renang ketatnya yang sangat sempit karena Junior Chanyeol menegang ketika melihat Baekhyun memakai pakaian renang. Kenapa Chanyeol masih juga tegang melihat Baekhyun memakai baju renang? Padahal ia sudah terbiasa melihat bagian atas yeoja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun dari sisi kolam renang yang lain

"Sekarang aku adalah pelatih renang disini bersama Kris Saem" sekarang tak hanya Bakehyun yang kaget, tetapi juga Luhan yang menatap bingung wajah Chanyeol dan Kris yang baru keluar dari ruangannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mengancam akan menyebarkan foto kegiatan Kris dan Luhan kemarin jika Chanyeol tak di ijinkan untuk menjadi pelatih di klub renang, terlebih Chanyeol meminta menjadi pelatih para Yeoja, ckkk...selalu mengambil kesempatan. Walau kenyataanya Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki foto Kris dan Luhan saat bercinta kemarin karena ia lebih sibuk mengrepe-grepe Bakehyun di dalam lemari.

"Dasar mesum!" gerutu Baekhyun diam-diam

Selama kegiatan Klub berlangsung, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak jarang mengawasi keadaan sekitar, siapa tahu anak klub renang sendiri yang mengambil gambar Luhan. Chanyeol juga Nampak berkali-kali mengambil kesempatan untuk memegang payudara Baekhyun yang sangat montok itu ketika ia mengajarinya berenang. Dasar...sekali mesum tetap mesum

"Luhan! Ikut aku sebentar!" begitu dipanggil oleh Kris, Luhan bergegas keluar dari dalam kolam renang dengan tubuh dan rambut yang masih basah. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kris ke dalam ruangannya, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap mereka curiga, mungkin saja kan kalau Kris akan berbuat mesum lagi pada Luhan.

Karena semenjak memanggil Luhan ke dalam ruangannya, kedua orang tersebut tak kembali akhirnya malah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menjadi pelatih mereka, berarti benar bahwa Kris tengah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak hingga Luhan tak bisa keluar dalam waktu sebentar.

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kris dan Luhan di ruangan gantinya? Kris tengah asyik mengikat kedua tangan Luhan ke atas, mengikatnya dengan tali pada gantungan pakaian yang ada di ruangan kris. Kris masih sibuk memandangi tubuh Luhan yang begitu menggoda dengan pose seperti ini.

"Kris Saem...lepaskan! bagaimana kalau anak-anak lain curiga?" Kris tak menjawab, hanya diam memandangi Luhan dari kursinya yang sudah di tarik hingga sangat dekat dengan tubuh Luhan.

"Tak akan ada yang curiga!" jawabnya enteng setelah sekian lama diam. Perlahan Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Luhan yang datar tanpa lemak, mengusap-usapkan wajahnya disana sambil diselingi sebuah kecupan.

"Akhh..." Luhan bahkan sudah mendesah padahal Kris baru mengecupi perutnya, belum yang lain. Bosan dengan perut Luhan yang rata, Kris mulai menaikkan hidungnya untuk mengendus payudara Luhan yang sintal dan montok. Aksinya dimulai dari sekarang, ketika bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan kalimat mesum itu mengecup puting Luhan dari balik baju renangnya, menghisap dengan rakut sambil tangan satunya meremas-remas satu lagi payudara Luhan yang menganggur.

"Putingmu sangat menyenangkan untuk dihisap" ucap Kris mesum ditengah-tengah aksinya menarik-narik puting Luhan. Tangan Kris yang sedari tadi meremas payudara Luhan, kini digunakan untuk menurunkan satu sisi lengan baju renang yeoja tersebut, tapi karena kesusahan Kris akhirnya menggunting lengan baju renang tersebut hingga payudara Luhan keluar satu dari tempatnya, membuat Kris yang sudah menegang semakin menegang.

"Lihat! Kau seperti korban pemerkosaan" Kris mengucapkannya dengan nada sangat senang, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang hanya bisa memjamkan mata menunggu Kris melakukan hal selanjutnya. Dan benar Kris mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Luhan dalam keadaan yang sangat menggoda, tangan di ikat ke atas, payudara yang sudah keluar dari tempatnya dan mata Luhan yang sibuk terpejam tapi mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Foto yang bagus"

Sekarang Kris mengarahkan guntingnya menuju bagian bawah Luhan, dan KREEEK... guru mesum itu menggunting baju renang Luhan yang tadinya menutupi vagina, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ia mengangkat satu kaki Luhan menuju pundaknya dan kembali mengarahkan ponselnya menuju tepat di depan vagina Luhan. Tak lupa sebelum ia memencet tombol untuk memotret, ia mengarahkan lidahnya menuju vagina Luhan yang tengah berkedut-kedut.

"Vagina yang indah" dan Kris kembali mengecup vagina Luhan yang sudah memerah

"Krishhh..." merasa namanya di panggil Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjauhi daerah privat Luhan.

"Aku akan meneruskannya kapan-kapan lagi, sekarang kau kembali lah ke ruang ganti. Kegiatan klub sepertinya sudah selesai" Luhan sedikit lega karena tangannya dibebaskan oleh ikatan yang sejak tadi mengganggu-nya, tapi ia juga merasa sedikit kecewa karena Kris tak sampai memasukinya seperti kemarin, padahal bagian bawah Luhan sudah basah.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol dan Bakehyun terlihat berduaan di kolam renang karena kegiatan klub sudah selesa semenjak 30 menit yang lalu, mereka hanya berenang-renang tak jelas sambil menunggu Luhan yang masih berada di dalam ruangan Kris.

"Yeoll!" panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berenang mendekati Bakehyun yang berada di tepi kolam dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa heummm...? seharian ini kau kelihatan tak baik" ternyata Chanyeol sadar juga jika Baekhyun murung sejak tadi pagi, ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah mencoba memasukiku?" Chanyeol tersenyum, ia sudah memikirkan jawaban jika suatu saat Baekhyun menanyakan hal ini padanya, dan suatu saat itu adalah sekarang.

"Memangnya kau ingin kumasuki sekarang juga?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol kali ini "Lihat! Kau saja masih ragu. Aku akan benar-benar memasukimu jika kau sudah siap dan kau sudah mencintaiku apa adanya" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan sedetik kemudian ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Chan...Hahahaha...hiks..." ya...Baekhyun tertawa sambil terisak diakhir, ia tak menyangka alasan Chanyeol tak mau memasukinya selama ini karena ia tak mau melakukannya tanpa rasa cinta, ia sungguh terharu "Aku...mencintaimu...hiks...hikss" Baekhyun terlalu terlarut hingga tak sadar sudah mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan dengan badan yang masih berada di dalam kolam.

"Jangan menangis Ne!" Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dari lehernya dan sekarang ia tengah mengusap wajah cantik yang penuh dengan air mata itu, ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini, jadi Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk melakukan suatu hal.

Cup...

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan. Meskipun selalu berbuat mesum, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun mengecup bahkan melumat bibir Baekhyun, bibir seorang gadis adalah hal yang cukup keramat baginya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sudah teruduuduk di tepi kolam, sedangkan Chanyeol masih berada di dalam air. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun, menyingkap bagian bawah baju renang yang Baekhyun kenakan sampai vagina mrah itu terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol. Dengan sigap pemdua itu melesakkan kepalanya diantara selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah hal yang berharga, jadi jangan berikan lubangmu pada laki-laki lain?" sekali lagi Chaneyol memberi jilatan pada vagina Baekhyun, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya "Cepatlah berganti pakaian! Kita harus segera pulang" sebenarnya Bakehyun kecewa karena Chanyeol berubah tak mesum lagi dari biasanya, padahal kali ini ia psrah saja jika Chanyeol memasukinya sekarang.

...

Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat bercakap-cakap di ruang ganti perempuan yang sudah sangat sepi, saling meledek kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Luhan terlihat masih telanjang bulat karena ia belum mengenakan seragam sekolahnya saat ini, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah memakai bawahan celana dalam dan rok tapi ia belum menggunakan atasan apapun, sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka. Awalnya mereka diam saja karena menyangka itu Kris atau tidak Chanyeol, tapi setelah beberapa detik taka da suara apapun...Baekhyun menjadi sedikit curiga.

Dengan berani ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu, tapi taka da siapa-siapa disana...ia kembali ke depan lokernya dan disana ia malah mendapati Luhan yang tengah pingsan dalam keadaan telanjang. Begitu Baekhyun berjongkok seseorang tengah membekapnya dengan sebuh sapu tangan yang berbau aneh..membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing dan lama-kelamaan membuat matanya terpejam.

Di sebuah ruangan yang Nampak suram, terlihat dua orang gadis dengan tangan terikat sedang tertidur di atas matras. Nampak seorang laki- laki mendekat sambil membawa beberapa alat, mendekati yeoja yang tengah tertidur dengan badan telanjang...gadis itu Luhan. Laki-laki tersebut menekuk kaki Luhan dan mengikatnya hingga Luhan tak bisa menutup kakinya yang menampakkan vaginya yang memerah.

"Vagina-mu memang yang terbaik" ucap seseorang yang telah menculik Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian ia merabakan jemarinya pada bibir vagina Luhan, mengucek-ngucek benda tersebut hinnga tak sadar membuat Luhan yang pingsan mendesah pelan. Senang dengan reaksi Luhan, namja tersebut memasukkan satu jarinya dan mengocok lubang surga milik ketua klub reang tersebut. Namja penculik itu sampai memejamkan matanya ketika jari-jarinya menyodok semakin dalam, puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan ia mengambil sebuah benda dan melesakkannya ke dalam vagina Luhan. Benda tersebut tiba-tiba bergetar, dari getaran kecil yang lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih cepat, benda tersebut ternyata vibrator. Luhan Nampak tak tenang dalam pingsannya, tapi si penculik mana mau peduli, yang ia tahu vagina Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan lebih nikmat rasanya.

Seperti melupakan sesuatu, namja tersebut mengambil benda lain dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat dalam sebuah handycam, semakin lama namja itu mendekat sambil membawa handycamnya menuju selangkangan Luhan yang terbuka lebar, dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat, benda tersebut menyorot tepat pada vagina yang bergetar karena vibroator. Nampak belum puas namja penculik tersebut membaa kari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk mengusap klitors Luhan, hah...pemandangan yang indah dari balik kamera.

Suara langkah kaki mulai mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang bagian atasnya tak tertutupi baju, kamera yang sedari tadi masih menyorot Luhan kini dialihkan pada payudara Baekhyun yang terpampang secara jelas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat benda yang menakujubkan ini" ucapnya penuh semangat sambil mengarahkan tangannya menuju salah satu payudara Baekhyun, kemudian meremasnya dengan brutal "Kau sendiri yang datang padaku seperti kemarin, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini aku bisa menikmatimu sepuasnya.

"lihat puting ini! Begitu merah dan tegang" sekarang Puting Baekhyun di pilin-pilin dengan pelan sembari tangan satunya digunakan untuk memegang handycam yang diarahkan pada puting yang dipilinnya "Ini akan jadi rekaman yang menakjubkan" ucapnya tak lama setelah itu ia memajukan bibirnya hingga puting Baekhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya pada bibir yang sedari tadi berkata mesum, dihisapnya bergantian hingga air liurnya membasahi puting indah itu.

"Sungguh nikmat menyusu pada gadis berdada besar sepertimu...cpaaak...cpaaak" dari dalam kamera, terlihat si pria mesum sedang melahap sebagian payudara Baekhyun yang nyata-nyata tak muat di mulutnya tapi di paksa masuk sambil terus di sedot.

Merasa ada yang bergetar dibawah tubuhnya, Luhan secara perlahan terbangun dan membuka matanya namun mata rusanya seakan ingin keluar begitu bangun langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang mengagetkan, ia tak sadar telah menggumamkan nama Baekhyun di tengah keterkejutannya.

"Baek-Baekhyun..." mendengar sebuah rintihan pelan, namja yang penculik mereka akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan menghentikan kegiatannya menyusu di dada Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Luhan yang sudah membuka mata. Kau melakukan hal yang salah rupanya Xi Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

"J-Jongin...Kim Jongin? Jadi selama ini..." begitu wajah si penculiknya terasa familiar, Luhan langsung saja menebak bahwa teman sekelasnya yang selalu sendiri di pojok ruangan yang telah mengambil foto serta menculiknya.

"Kau lambat sekali sayang" namja bernama Kim Jongin tersebut berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih memandangnya takut dengan tubuh yang telanjang serta benda yang masih bergetar di bawah sana "Apa rasanya menyenangkan bercinta dengan guru mesum itu?" Jongin menunduk sambil tangannya tak lupa meremas payudara Luhan yang Nampak bersih di matanya.

"Akhhh..." smirk menakutkan muncul begitu Luhan mendesah akibat remasan yang di lakukan Kim Jongin.

"Tubuhmu sangat menarik, payudaramu besar, vaginamu bersih dank au juga sangat cantik...tak salah aku menjadikanmu target" Jongin mengangkat salah satu payudara Luhan dan membawanya menuju mulut untuk dihisap. Luhan merintih setiap kali putingnya dihisapa oleh siapapun, apalagi Kim Jongin terlihat mengunyahnya, membuat Luhan semakin terangsang "Tunggu disini!" meski Jongin tak menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu-pun gadis itu tetap tak bisa kemana-mana mengingat tangan dan kakinya sedang di ikat.

Jongin terlihat meletakkan handycam-nya pada sebuah meja, mencari-cari angel yang bagus agar Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat dari sana, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menjamah mereka sambil memegang Kamera. Setelah beberapa saat sibuk dengan kameranya ia akhirnya kembali mendekati Luhan yang terus saja menatapnya, campuran antara takut dan bingung.

"Aku sudah kembali" Jongin berkata dengan mesum sambil menyerukkan wajahnya pada lher Luhan yang indah, sesekali ia mengecup leher tersebut dengan penuh nafsu hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan "Jangan khawatir dengan Baekhyun...! aku akan menyelsaikan urusanku denganmu dulu, baru ku urus dia setelahnya" meskipun tak senang diperlakukan dengan cara begini, nyatanya Luhan tetap memejamkan mata ketika Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara payudaranya yang montok. Berkali-kali semua sisi yang ada di payudaranya di hisap dan dijilat-jilat hingga memerah. Putting Luhan dinikmati setelah ini, setelah ia puas menghabisi payudara Luhan seluruhnya. Dengan cekatan ia menggigit puting Luhan menggunakan giginya dan ditarik hingga Luhan mengaduh kesakitan, lagi-lagi tarikan demi tarikan dilakukan Jongin pada puting Luhan yang sudah memerah dan menegang, tak membiarakan kenikmatan itu hilang barang sedetik saja.

Suara lenguhan Luhan mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia sedikit pusing karena dibius barusan jadi ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat keadaan sekeliling. Suara-aneh yang akhirnya menarik perhatian Baekhyun hingga ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Luhan tengah di jamah oleh seorang laki-laki yang tak diketahui siapa orangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut. Jongin segera meninggalkan payudara Luhan hanya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa tak mengenali Jongin akhirnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan bingung dan marah "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?"

"Jadi kau lupa?" mudah sekali mengalihkan perhatian Kim Jongin, jadi ia tak lagi mengerjai tubuh Luhan tapi berbalik mendekat pada Baekhyun "Waktu itu kita hampir melakukannya kalau saja kekasihmu yang bodoh itu tak datang" Baekhyun mulai meresapi apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan, menyatukan ingatan-ingatannya dan berakhirlah dengan kesimpulan bahwa yang hampir memperkosanya saat itu adalah namja ini bukan Kris Saem "Apa sudah ingat?" dan dengan santainya ia mengecup kedua puting Baekhyun bergantian.

"Lepashhh...!" tak mau mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun akhirnya Jongin menurunkan tangannya untuk mencubit klitor gadis montok tersebut dari luar celana dalamnya "CHANYEOOOOOOOOL"

...

Merasa ada yang aneh karena Baekhyun tak segera menemuinya untuk pulang, ia memutuskan untuk mencari ke ruang ganti perempuan, tapi disana ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali dua loker dalam keadaan terbuka. Perasaanya berubah menjadi tak enak jadi ia kembali keluar dari ruang ganti dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kris Saem..ckkk Chanyeol jadi malas memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Saem mengingat kelakuannya pada Luhan sudah melewati batas.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun? Atau Luhan mungkin?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan merasa ikut panik melihat eksprsi Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada Kris sambil terus mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Jadi...ada kemungkinan mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi langkahnya berhenti seketika begitu telinganya mendengar seseorang tengah memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Seperti suara Baekhyun...batinnnya. ia bergegas mencari sumber suara barusan, ia tak yakin sebenarnya dimana sumber suara itu berasal mengingat sekolah ini sangat luas tapi beruntung sudah sepi. Otaknya yang jenius tapi jarang digunakan itu akhirnya dipaksa untuk mengingat-ingat dan menebak dimana tempat yang cocok jika digunakan untuk menculik seseorang dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Chanyeol ingat...ia yakin saaangat yakin jika Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berada di tempat penyimpanan barang-barang olahraga, dimana Baekhyun kemarin hampir saja diperkosa disana. Ia bergegas berlari tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang ternyata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baekhyuuun..." samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berteriak, ia ingin sekali menjawab tapi Jongin sudah memplester mulutnya dengan lakaban dan namja mesum itu terlihat sedang memainkan payudara Baekhyun dengan seenaknya.

BRAAAAAK...

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis karena senang melihat namja yang dicintainya kini sudah datang.

BUAAGHH...

Dengan kekuatan penuh Chanyeol meninju Jongin yang sedari tadi masih memainkan payudara Baekhyun hingga sudut bibir pemuda itu berdarah dan tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai.

"Baekie-ah...Baekie" Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan melepaskan kedua ikatan yang dari awal menyakiti lengan gadis cantik tersebut. Baekhyun menangis dengan kencang sambil menaruh kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol "Kau sudah baik-baik saja" Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja sekolahnya untuk dipakaikan pada yeoja yang sedang menangis dihadapannya ini "Ayo kita pulang!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya keluar dari gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga.

"Kuserahakan sisanya padamu!" perkataan Chanyeol ditujukan pada Kris yang tengah melepaskan simpul ikatan Luhan.

Begitu ikatannya terlepas Luhan langsung duduk tak lupa sebelumnya ia mencabut vibrator yang menancap di vaginanya. Ia mencegah Kris yang akan membantunya berdiri, Luhan lebih sibuk mengamati seseorang yang masih bersandar di tembok dengan kepala tertunduk, perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekati Jongin tak menghiraukan Kris yang mencegahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, tak percaya jika Luhan sedang berada di depannya dengan tubuh polos "Apa kau menyesal melakukan semua ini?" Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan, ia lebih sibuk menatap mata Luhan yang bening dan indah "Aku memaafkanmu" dengan begitu Luhan menarik Kepala Jongin hingga berada tepat di belahan payudaranya, membiarkan Jongin bersandar disana. Ia tahu Jongin kesepian, ia tahu bahwa Jongin butuh di perhatikan, jadi ia membiarkan Jongin tenggelam dalam kediamannya.

...

Baekhyun terus saja berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengambilkan baju setelah gadis kecil itu mandi dan membersihkan diri. Chanyeol sedikit tak tega melihat kediaman baekhyun yang tidak biasa

"Jangan di ingat-ingat lagi!" Chanyeol trlihat berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan handuk mandi, ia menggenggam erat jemari-jemari mungil itu sambil mengecupnya berkali-kali

"Tapi aku takut...aku takut Yeoll...selama kita menjalankan misi sebenarnya aku sangat takut, takut jika orang lain yang merebut keperawananku bukan kau" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan

"Tenang saja! Setelah ini tak akan ada misi selanjutnya...yang ada hanya kita ?"

Ini TBC

GUA STRESSSSS GEGARA FF INI KE HAPUS DAN AKUN-KU KE LOCK jd nggak bisa upload selama 2 ...maaaf buat yang ini

Mungkin di chap depan udah tamat...dan ada bonus buat yang review. Hehehe...bonus cerita maksudnya.

Oh iya...soal nama-nama yang nggak kesebut kemaren, sebenarnya itu udah aku tulis, tapi pas di post di FFN pada ilang, mana banyak kalimat-kalimat yang keputus juga. MAAF YAH SOAL ITU

Yang uda nebak bahwa orang mesum yang suka motion Luhan adalah Jongin, selamat kalian mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari


	5. Chapter 5

**DIRTY PAIR**

**By : Bantal Guling**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Rate : M (Mesum nggak tanggung-tanggung)**

**Ini ff sedikit sama dengan beberapa komik mesum yang aku baca, tapi aku mencampur-campur semua adegan di komik mesum tersebut dan trlahirlah ff mesum ini dari otak saya.**

**Yang mau baca, baca aja kalo komentnya nembus seribu aku bakalan lanjutin sekarang juga (yang ini bercanda doang)**

Hebatnya pada malam itu adalah Chanyeol yang tidur bersama Baekhyun tanpa melakukan hal apapun, yang dimaksud dengan hal apapun ialah tanpa memgang dada, tanpa meraba pantat, tanpa menyusu, dan tanpa adegan mesum lainnya, hal yang perlu di beri apresiasi untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia hanya menemani Baekhyun yang rupanya masih sedikit trauma karena kejadian barusan, jadi intinya ia tak mau menambah trauma Baekhyun dengan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Di lain pihak, Kris, Luhan dan Jongin berada dalam satu mobil untuk menuju rumah Luhan. Kurasa Luhan memang baik, ia bahkan mengajak Jongin pulang ke rumahnya. Di dalam mobil milik Kris, terlihat Kris sedang menyetir sedangkan Luhan dan Jongin duduk di kursi belakang, semenjak meninggalkan tempat penyimpanan peralatan olahraga Jongin terus saja diam dan mengikuti Luhan yang terus menyeretnya, bahkan sekarang Luhan dengan baik hati menarik kepala Jongin untuk bersandar pada dadanya, iya...dadanya...tapi Jongin sepertinya berubah menjadi orang baik karena ia sama sekali tak meremas atau mencari kesempatan lain agar bisa menjamah payudara yang menjadi sandarannya kini.

...

Dipagi hari pada tanggal 24 desember Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyaman karena semalaman ia dipeluk oleh namja yang sangat dicintainya. Perlahan ia bangun dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, diluar sana sepertinya sangat dingin karena salju turun entah mulai kapan, tapi Baekhun menyukainya..menyukai sensasi malam natal yang penuh dengan guyuran salju putih.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah lengan melingkar dengan erat di perut Baekhyun, gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum senang tanpa ada niatan memberontak atau melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Hei tampan!" Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan, itu tandanya bahwa Baekhyun kembali pulih menjadi dirinya yang biasa, bukan dirinya yang semalam.

"Aku pulang sebentar untuk berganti pakaian, kau tunggulah di rumah!" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi pipinya sebelum pergi.

Di pagi yang lain Nampak seorang yeoja bertampang frustasi sedang menggedor sebuah pintu, karena seseorang di dalam kamar tak mau kunjung keluar bahkan untuk sarapan.

"Jongin cepat keluar dan makan sarapanmu!" teriak Luhan dari luar kamar, ia cukup bingung menghadapai Jongin yang sejak kemarin berubah menjadi pendiam, padahal ketika Jongin menculiknya sifatnya malah terlihat mesum sekali.

"Kenapa hanya Jongin yang kau tawari sarapan?" Kris datang dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang, darah Luhan seolah berdesir mendapati tangan Kris yang lain sedang menelusuri pahanya yang mulus. Luhan sekarang memang hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja kebesaran milik Kris yang semenjak semalam di pakainya ketika keluar dari gudang penyimpanan, melihat Luhan yang mati-matian mencoba membujuk Jongin ia jadi tak tahan sendiri melihat pantat Luhan bergoyang ketika mengedor pintu.

"Yaak..bocah bodoh! Keluarlah dan mari nikmati sarapan yang di hidangkan oleh Luhan" setelah itu Kris menarik untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi Luhan yang membelakanginya, kris sendiri sudah duduk di atas kursi tepat di meja makan "Apa kau tak mau menikmati roti dengan selai cairan putih milik Luhan?" karena tak merasa di hiraukan Kris berinisiatif untuk memakan Luhan sendirian.

Di mulai dari jemarinya yang menelusup masuk dari kerah bagian atas, dilanjutkan dengan mengecupi seluruh permukaan leher putih dan jenjang tersebut. Lama-kelamaan ia tak tahan dan mulai membuka kancing Luhan hingga urutan ketiga, mengeluarkan benda bulat montok yang akan selalu manis jika dihisapnya. Kris menarik puting Luhan keluar dari balik bajunya membuat Luhan mengerang sambil menjambak rambut Kris dari arah depan. Dengan satu tangannya Kris membawa payudara Luhan hingga melewati pundaknya sendiri agar puting merah itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, sarapan susu di pagi hari memang bagus untuk kesehatan.

BRAAAAK

Kris terkejut tapi tak sampai melepaskan puting Luhan dari mulutnya.

"Aku mau selai putih-ku" dan Jongin sudah berjongkok sambil membuka kaki Luhan lebar-lebar memperlihatkan vagina merah yang berkedut. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin melesakkan kepalanya di antara selangkangan Luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat menggoda dalam posisi seperti ini, di setubuhi oleh dua namja di pagi hari.

"Cpaaak...Cpaak..." bunyi decakan dari arah selangkangan Luhan terdengar semakin kecang, Jongin dengan begitu lihai memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilati dan mengecup bibir vagina Luhan, dan ia semakin senang ketika Luhan mendorong kepalanya untuk semakin dalam melesak membelai kewanitaanya. Kris sendiri tak peduli dengan Jongin yang tengah menhabisi bagian bawah Luhan, ia lebih sibuk mengenyot payudara Luhan secara bergantian, menarik puting yang jelas-jelas sudah memerah, menekan-nekan hingga puting yang sekeras krikil itu tenggelam diantara payudaranya sendiri.

"Akhhh...Krishhhh...Jonghhhhhinsssshh...akhh...akhhh"

Jongin mengambil sesuatu diatas meja menggunakan tangan kirinya ketika merasa Luhan akan mencapai orgasemnya yang pertama. Ternyata Kim Jongin mengambil selembar roti dan menutup vagina Luhan menggunakan benda tersebut, menggesek-gesekkanya secara pelan sampai Cairan putih nan lezat milik ketua klub renang tersebut menyembur membasahi roti yang sudah disiapkan Jongin. Jongin masih menggesek-gesekkan roti tersebut cukup lama kemudian menariknya menjauhi selangkangan Luhan, terlihatlah disana roti dengan selai cairan cinta milik Luhan. Luhan hanya melirik pasrah pada Jongin yang sedang menikamti rotinya.

"Haaah...akhhh...akhhh..." desah Luhan hingga akhir.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menikmati sarapan bersama. Tanpa permisi Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, begitu mendengar suara gumaman sebuah lagu dari arah dapur si jangkung tersebut langsung membelokkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat Bakehyun yang tengah asyik mengoleskan selai strawberry pada rotinya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan mesum...yah...siapa yang tak akan berpikiran mesum jika melihat Baekhyun sekarang? Sweater cream besar berbahan wol yang sangat transparan tengah menjadi pentup indah tubuhnya, walau tak benar-benar menutupi karena Chanyeol masih bisa melihat celana dalam Baekhyun yang berwarna hitam. Baekhyun yang memang hanya memakai sweater tanpa bawahan dan setelah pandangannya naik ke atas Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang tak memakai bra.

"Eh...sejak kapan kau datang?" Chanyeol tak menjawab hanya tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol yang Nampak aneh karena dari tadi hanya tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada di depan televisi, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya memakan roti.

"Sarapan untukku mana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Buat saja sendiri!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum meskipun Bakehyun menggunakan nada yang cukup jutek padanya.

"Kalau aku minta sarapanku pagi ini adalah susu apa boleh?"

"Ya sudah...buat saja sendiri!"

"Selamat minum susu!" dan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menuju payudara Baekhyun, tangannya digunakan untuk meraba permukaan sweater setelah menemukan benda kecil yang akan membawa kenikmatan baginya, Chanyeol menarik rankaian sweter wol tersebut hingga sedikit berlubang dan mengeluarkan hanya putting Baekhyun dari sana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah asyik menjilati benda kecil mungil dan keras yang sudah keluar dari lubang yang dibuat Chanyeol di sweaternya. Baekhyun sampai menjatuhkan rotinya karena merasa lemas dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Lubang di sweater Baekhyun sedikit di perlebar hingga Chanyeol bisa menggunkan mulutnya untuk menghisap benda bernama Puting tersebut. Dan rasanya sungguh nikmat, mencumbui Baekhyun tanpa harus melepaskan bajunya, terasa seperti pencabulan. Satu tangan Chanyeol masuk lewat bagian bawah sweater dan meraih gundukan yang tak sedang di habisi oleh bibir Chanyeol. Dari dalam sweater Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga melubangi benda tersebut hingga puting satunya terlihat mencuat diantara sweater. Si mesum itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam sweater Baekhyun, tapi kemudian tangan jahilnya merambat ke atas untuk menarik puting Bakehyun ke luar.

"Chan...akhhh...akhhh..." senang dengan reaksi kekasihnya, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk memilin benda kecil tersebut, di pilin menggunakan tulunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Suhhsummmmuh...enhaaak...sayngmmmmm (susumu enak sayang)" ucap Chanyeol di tengah hisapannya

"Hishapphh..akhhh...tariiiikhhh" dan Chanyeol menarik Puting Baekhyun dengan giginya, tertarik hingga benar-benar mengacung, setelahnya Chanyeol mengunyah benda kecil tersebut dengan semangat, kunyah...kunyah...kunyah...bagaikan permen karet.

...

Semua orang jelas saja menunggu saat-saat dimana malam natal akan segera datang, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berdua di atas sofa sambil menunggu pergantian tanggal 24 menjadi tanggal 25. Kurang lima menit lagi malam natal akan tiba, jadi Chanyeol buru-buru memberikan sebuah kado untuk kekasihnya.

"Bukalah!" Baekhyun menurut dan membuka kado kecil yang sudah berada di tangannya, ia sungguh senang saat mengetahui benda yang tersembunyi dalam kotak tersebut adalah sebuah cincin.

"Ini indah sekali" gumam Baekhyun setelah berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam jari manisnya, matanya bahkan berbinar terang dan tak ia tak mau mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang hanya diam tersenyum "Terimakasih sayang!" Baekhyun berakhir dengan memeluk kekasihnya erat karena hadiah yang begitu menakjubkan dimalam natal ini "Aku punya kejutan untukmu sayang! Tunggu disini!" dan si kecil itu melesat begitu saja menuju kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk menebak kira-kira kado apa yang akan diberikan oleh Baekhyun untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi lonceng terdengar dari kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol otomatis mnoleh dan sekrang ia ingin sekali menjatuhkan rahangnya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun dengan sebuah bikini warna merah menyala keluar dari dalam kamar, jangan lupakan topi santa Claus-nya dan juga kalung dengan hiasan lonceng yang akan berbunyi jika dirinya berjalan. Baekhyun bahkan menggunakan stelitto merah yang membuat kakinya terlihat jenjang dan tentu saja seksi.

Mata Chanyeol bahkan tak berkedip ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan payudara yang bergoyang dengan indah, apalagi payudaranya benar-benar tak seluruhnya tertutupi, hanya bagian puting saja yang bisa ditutupi oleh bikini tersebut. Payudara Baekhyun terasa amat indah, ditambah kalung lonceng yang membuat dirinya semakin seksi.

"Tuan...apa yang kau minta dari santa girl malam ini?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Bakehyun dengan susah payah, apalagi Baekhyun tengah menunduk di hadapaannya dengan siku yang menumpu di meja membuat payudara Baekhyun seperti sebuah hidangan makan malam.

"A-aku inging kau memuaskanku malam ini" Jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya

"Baik tuan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menjilati ujung telunjuknya sendiri "Apa aku harus menari?"

"Boleh juga" dan gadis kecil yang hampir tak berbusana itu menarik Chanyeol agar berdiri dari sofa dan mengikutinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pantat Baekhyun yang terlihat seluruhnya, karena bagian bawah bikininya hanya beruba kain dengan bahan sangat sedikit yang hanya bisa menutupi vaginanya, itupun tidak banyak. Sedangkan bagian belakangnya berupa tali yang masuk di antara celah kedua pantat Bakehyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang dan dengan berani ia meremas pantat Baekhyun yang ternyata putih dan mulus serta montok. Entah sejak kapan kamar Baekhyun yang rapi berhiaskan boneka disana sini kini berganti dengan suasana erotis seperti diskotik, lampu warna-warna berkelap-kelip memenuhi ruangan, music yang mengalun pelan dari sebuah tape, dan jangan lupakan tiang yang tiba-tiba berada di tengah kamar padahal tadi pagi sebelum Chanyeol pulang untuk berganti baju benda ini belum ada.

Baekhyun mulai mengeraskan lagu yang mengalun dari tape besarnya tak lupa berpose menunggung hingga memperlihatkan pantatnya yang montok pada Chanyeol, perlahan Baekhyun berjalan dan mendudukkan Chanyeol di sebuah kursi tepat di hadapan tiang, dengan gaya erotis Baekhuyn mulai membelai wajah Chanyeol, mengecup dahi pemuda jangkung tersebut sambil menyentuhkan payudaranya hingga menempel pada salah satu pipi Chanyeol.

"Ughhhh" tak mau melepaskan kesempatan baik ini, Chanyeol juga mengusak hidungnya di antara permukaan payudara Baekhyun, tapi sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mundur menjauh dari jangkauan si pemuda tampan tersebut.

Gadis berpakaian minim tersebut berjalan mendekati tiang dan sedetik kemudian mulai menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya pada tiang, membuat tiag tersebut tenggelam diantara belahan payudaranya yang indah. Chanyeol jadi membayangkan jika yang dihimpit oleh payudara Baekhyun adalah penisnya, masti sangat nikmat rasanya. Sekarang Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang dan mengangkat tanganya ke atas menari pegangan, kemudian badannya dicondongkan ke depan dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Chanyeol menegang karena payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung dengan bebas. Gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dibuat Baekhyun selalu membuat payudaranya bergoyang membuat nafsu Chanyeol tak bisa di tahan, apalagi celananya sudah sesak semenjak Baekhyun keluar menggunakan bikini.

Belum puas menggoda kekasihnya, Baekhyun menunggung dan berpegangan pada tiang, menungging tepat dihadapan Chanyeol sambil melebarkan kakinya, pemuda tampan tersebut bisa melihat lubang belakang Baekhyun karena kegiatannya kali ini.

Dengan tak sabaran, Chanyeol menarik pantat Baekhyun hingga gadisnya sudah terduduk manis di atas pangkuannya, mempertemukan belahan pantat dan benda yang menonjol di balik celana Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggodaku terus! Cepat puaskan aku!" tangan Chanyeol yang nakal tak dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja, ia sedang memprgunakannya untuk meremas payudara Baekhyun dan menyelipan jari-jarinya agar bisa menyentuh puting yang hanya tertutupi sedikit kain bernama bikini. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan tentang bikini yang sia-sia menutupi tubuh kekasihnya, ia justru senang karena Baekhyun terlihat sama saja dengan tak memakai baju atau apapun di tubuhnya.

"Enak tuan?" Tanya Baekhyun nakal sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya, tak lupa ia memegang tangan Chanyeol agar semakin cepat memuaskan putingnya. Hidung Chanyeol yang mancung sedang asyik digesekkan pada pundak putih milik Baekhyun, sedangkan bibirnya digunakan untuk menyesap beberapa bagian di balik telinga kekasihnya.

"Apa kau bisa memuaskan adikku yang tersiksa di bawah sana?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan mulai berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja bisa tuan" jawabnya setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir merah kekasihnya.

"Cepat puaskan aku!" Baekhyun mulai berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Chanyeol. Hidungnya yang lancip sedang menghirup bau wangi dari benda yang sangat menonjol di balik celana Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih karena akhirnya aku bisa memuaskan adik kecilmu" perlahan gadis bermarga Byun itu membuka zipper celana Chanyeol, lalu menurunkan resleting dengan bibirnya. Terasa begitu nikmat ketika bibir Baekhyun bersentuhan pada junior Chanyeol meskipun masih terhalang celana.

Baekhyun menarik celana Chanyeol hingga kelututnya, kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan bibirnya pada junior yang masih di tutupi celana dalam. Dengan penuh nafsu Baekhyun menggigit benda keras tersebut, membuat Chanyeol keenakan karena baru kali ini juniornya di servis oleh Baekhyun. Belum puas mengerjai kekasihnya, Baekhyun mulai menjilat-jilati penis yang sudah sangat mengacung dan hampir menerobos keluar dari celana dalamnya, air liurnya mulai bercampur dengan cum Chanyeol yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung juniornya.

"Akhh...lepashhh celanku sayang!" Baekhyun tak benar-benar melepas celana Chanyeol, ia hanya membuka bagian samping celana dalam tersebut dan dengan seketika junior Chanyeol menampar keras permukaan pipi Baekhyun yang lembut. Gadis nakal itu mengecup ujung junior Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kemudian dengan perlahan dan mata yang takjub ia membawa junior Chanyeol berada dalam genggamannya.

"It's so big...ughh..." Baekhyun bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bisa memgang junior Chanyeol, kalau satu tangan saja jelas tak akan muat. Dengan pasti Baekhyun menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan membawa junior besar tersebut untuk masuk lewat bagian bawah bikinya...taraaa...sekarang Junior Chanyeol terhimpit di tengah payudara Baekhyun yang montok.

"Ini akhaaan sangthhh nikmaathhh" desah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai meremas dadanya sehingga membuat junior Chanyeol ikut bergerak. Dari gerakan pelan ia menekan junior kekasihnya hingga ujung junior besar tersebut timbul dan tenggelam di belahan dadanya "Rasanya seperti memasuki lubanghh muhhh..nikmathh dan rapathhhhhh" senang dengan pujian yang diberikan kekasihnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kedua putingnya hingga kedua benda kecil tapi keras itu menggesek batang junior Chanyeol yang berurat. Baekhyun memang sengaja menggesekkan putingnya untuk menjepit junior Chanyeol meskipun ini baru yang pertama tapi ia juga sangat menikmatinya, di tambah intensitas mengocok payudaranya yang semakin keras agar junior Chanyeol merasa terpuaskan"Janghhan membuathhkuh Cum duluhhhh" gadis kecil itu menuruti kemauan kekasihnya, walau ia belum memuaskan Chanyeol dengan bibir kecilnya lagipula ia juga masih sedikit takut melakukan hal tersebut, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun kena penyakit mulut?.

Baekhyun berdiri tapi sebelumnya ia sudah melepaskan junior Chanyeol dari jepitan payudaranya. Ia berjalan menuju kasur, mengangkat kedua kakinya yang masih menggunakan stelitto dan melebarkan pahanya agar selangkangannya terlihat dengan jelas di mata Chanyeol.

"Tolong ambilkan kaca kecil itu!" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kaca yang ukurannya sedang dan membawanya mendekat menuju Baekhyun "Bisakah kau duduk dibelakangku?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menurut dan duduk mengangkaangi tubuh Baekhyun setelah ia menyerahkan kaca pada kekasihnya. Chanyeol masih tak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Baekhyun dengan kaca tersebut.

Semua yang menjadi pertanyaan Chanyeol akhirnya terjawab ketika Baekhyun dengan sangat sengaja membuka bagian bawah bikininya, hanya menyingkapnya saja sebenarnya tapi dengan begitu vaginanya sudah terekspose. Kaca yang sesari tadi di pegang dengan tangan kirinya ternyata sudah memantulkan bayangan vagina Baekhyun yang basah dan memerah. Jadi Chanyeol tak perlu bersusah payah menunduk untuk melihat vagina Baekhyun yang nyata-nyata sudah terlihat dari kaca.

"Pantas saja kau menyukai vaginaku, ternyata benda ini memang indah" terlihat sekali bahwa Baekhyun sengaja menggoda kekasihnya yang tengah susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, ditambah Baekhyun terus saja meraba vagina tersebut dan mecubit-cubiti klitorsnya sendiri. Setiap kali Baekhyun menyingkap vaginanya hingga cairan bening terlihat keluar diantara benda tersebut, Chanyeol selalu menahan napasnya menunggu Baekhyun menyuruh untuk menyentuhnya "Lubang ini...yah...dia yang akan memanjakan juniormu" dan Baekhyun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri "Owhhhh" desahnya nikmat

Dibawah sana, junior Chanyeol semakin menegang dan menyentuh punggung Baekhyun yang mulus "Owhhh...akhhh..." Baekhyun mencoba mengeluar masukkan jarinya, mencari kenikmatan sendiri tanpa bantuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun jelas-jelas melakukan onani di depan kekasihnya tanpa di perintah siapapun, ia hanya menuruti keinginannya sendiri, dan ternyata onani itu membuat dirinya merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ketika dibarengi dengan bayangan-bayangan junior Chanyeol yang nanti akan menusuki lubangnya, apalagi ia bisa melihat jemarinya yang keluar masuk melalui kaca yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Baekhyun terus saja menusuk-nusuk lubangnya dengan jari sekitar 3 menit dan pada akhirnya ia tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang ingin segera keluar.

"Akhhhh..."teriak gadis mungil itu pada akhirnya, ia sudah melalui orgasme pertamanya karena perbuatannya sendiri tanpa Chanyeol membantunya. Si jangkung tersebut semakin geram ketika melihat vagina Baekhyun berkedut ditambah jari-jari yang basah karena mani-nya, hingga menetes – netes keluar.

"Kau sudah puas bermain sendirian?" Baekhyun hanya mampu terengah-engah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "Sekarang menungginglah! Kini giliranmu memuaskan juniroku yang sudah keluar uratnya" memangnya apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain menurut. Jadi ia menungging di atas kasur tanpa melepaskan stlitto merahnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin seksi. Wajahnya kini bahkan sudah terlihat sangat bergairah, terlihat dari kaca besar dihadapnnya yang memang biasa ia gunakan untuk melihat dandanannya. Payudaranya menggantung dengan indah ketika menungging seperti ini, apalagi payudaranya memang seperti tak tertutup apapun, bikini yang tak berguna sama sekali kcuali untuk menutupi puting merahnya yang sudah menegang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap? Jadi aku tak perlu berlama-lama melakukan pemanasan" meskipun berkata demikian ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun kesakitan, ini yang pertama bagi kekasihnya jadi ia ingin melakukan hal yang terbaik. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan pantat Baekhyun, mengusak-ngusak hidungnya di antara bibir vagina yang belepotan oleh cairan mani. Vagina Baekhyun selalu harum baginya, mungkin Bakehyun selalu membersihkannya dengan baik.

Lidah panjang itu sedang terulur untuk membersihkan sisa cairan Baekhyun yang tertinggal. Awalnya memang hanya jilatan-jilatan kecil tapi kemudian lidah Chanyeol mulai mengobok-obok sampai di lubang Baekhyun, ia berniat sekali membersihkan mani kekasihnya hingga ke cela-cela terdalam. Setelah cukup puas mengerjai vagina Baekhyun, Chanyeol beinisiatif mengocok juniornya agar lebih menegang dan sesegera mungkin ia bisa memasuki lubang surga milik kekasihnya.

"Kau siap sayang?"

"Nehhh..." Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah padahal Chanyeol belum memasukkan juniornya, baru menggesek-gesek dengan perlahan.

JLEEEB

"Aghhhhhh" Baekhyun meremas seprai yang sudah sangat kusut sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya, matanya terpejam saat merasakan benda Chanyeol menerobos dengan perlahan dan terus masuk leih dalam "Bergerakhhhhlahhh!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan bergerak dengan pelan, menikmati setiap jepitan dari vagina Baekhyun yang berkedut, belum lagi kedua tangannya yang asyik meremas pantat Baekhyun yang mulus.

"Haaahhhh...ini Nikmathhh Baekhhh. Gerakkan tubuhmu!" Baekhyun menurut dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, jika Chanyeol menarik juniornya ke belakang maka Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan ketika Chanyeol memasukkan lagi juniornya yang hampir terlepas maka Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya agar junior besar tersebut masuk lebih dalam.

"Lebih Cepathh...Baekhhh" Baekhyun semakin menikmati junior Chanyeol yang memenuhi vaginanya, rasanya sungguh berbeda jika jari Chanyeol yang masuk, ini jauh lebih nikmat. Di tambah Baekhyun yang bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya sangat terangsang dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar karena terus mendesah keenakan, dadanya menggantung dan bergoyang tak tentu arah akibat genjotan Chanyeol yang dahsayat, dan yang lebih penting, Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah puas Chanyeol yang sedang menyutubuhinya.

"Senang dengan yang Kau lihathhh" dari cermin Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol yang sudah tebuka dan balas menatapnya, Chanyeol membungkuk dan menempelkan dadanya dengan dada Baekhyun, tangannya menggerayang ke depan dan menangkup kedua payudara Baekhyun yang sejak tadi bergoyang sendiri.

"Lebih kencanghhh yeolll..akhhh...akhhh...oh yes...ah..no...ahhh" Baekhyun mendesa lebih keras karena putingnya di tarik-tarik ke depan dan di kocok hingga terasa sakit "Aku mauhhh keluarhhhh"

"Tunggu akuuhh...akhh..yes...akhhh" Chanyeol bergerak seperti kuda liar, ia semakin bersemangat menggenjot vagina Baekhyun ketika mengetahui kekasihnya sudah ingin keluar

"ARGHHHH" teriak keduanya begitu mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Baekhyun ambruk ke atas kasur dengan Chanyeol yang masih menungganginya. Nafas mereka bersahutan karena membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak lagi.

"Sekarang kita harus berpindah tempat" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang tengkurap tanpa melepaskan juniornya yang masih ada di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Yeoja manis itu menurut dan ikut berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol karena posisinya sekarang. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, lebih tepatnya meremas kedua payudara Bakehyun sambil menyuruh kekasihnya itu berjalan.

"Akhhh...akhhh" Bakehyun kembali mendesah begitu ia berjalan, saat tubuhnya di gerakkan Junior Chanyeol juga ikut bergerak dan itu membawa kenikmatan tersendiri. Bakehyun terus berjalan sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan Chanyeol menggiringnya dengan posisi yang sungguh tidak biasa ini, berjalan sambil bersetubuh.

Ternyata Chanyeol membawa Bakehyun ke ruang tengah dimana sebuah tread mil berada di ruang tersebut, benda yang selalu digunakan Baekhyun untuk berolahraga. Chanyeol menggiring kekeasihnya agar menaiki Tread mil yang belum menyala, setelah keduanya berada di atas benda tersebut Chanyeol mulai menyalakannya dan memulai dengan kecepatan yang sangat pelan.

"Owhhh...Ah...yes...yeollh..." Baekhyun mendesah karena dirinya juga harus ikut bergerak agar tak terjatuh. Merasa harus menambah kecepatan akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar menambah kecepatan benda tersebut hingga dirinya dan Baekhyun harus ikut berlari lebih cepat.

"Akhhh...akhhh..." junior Chanyeol benar-benar menusuk-nusuk lubangnya hingga bagian terdalam karena kegiatan mereka di atas tread mil "Yeollhh...akuh lelahhhhh" tapi Chanyeol tak mau berhenti sampai disini, ia mematikan benda tersebut hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol memposisikan kedua kaki Baekhyun di bagian samping tread mil yang tak akan ikut bergerak jika di nyalakan, intinya hanya Chanyeol saja yang bergerak karena mengikuti arus tread mil, dan Baekhyun hanya butuh mengangkang dan mendesah lebih kuat.

Kembali Chanyeol menyalakan benda tersebut dan ia mulai berlari sedikit cepat, bagian depan tubuh Bakehyun disandarkan di atas tombol-tombol bagian depan tread mil, ia sudah tak sanggup mengimbangi kegiatan Chanyeol yang masih bersemangat berlari sambil menusuk vaginanya.

Junior Chanyeol akan tertarik hingga hampir keluar dari vagina Baekhyun jika ia memlankan cara berlarinya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia akan berlari lebih kencang dari arus tread mil dan menusuk lubang Bakehyun hingga bagian dalam.

"Baekhhh...akhhh...akhhh" Chanyeol mendesah sendiri karena merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, Bakehyun juga mendesah tapi sedikit pelan karena ia cukup lelah "Akuuh...keluarhhh"

CROT CROT CROT

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menekan satu tombol untuk mematikan benda bernama tread mil ini. Ia segera memeluk Baekhyun yang hampir pingsan karena kelelahan dan mengangkat kekasihnya itu menuju sofa ruang TV, membiarkan cairan sperma miliknya bercecer di paha Baekhyun serta lantai.

"Kita mulai lagi dari awal" rasanya Bakehyun akan benar-benar pingsan menghadapai nafsu Chanyeol yang begitu besar.

...

Di hari yang sama tapi di tempat berbeda, dua orang namja tampan sedang duduk di depan meja makan, menunggu sesuatu untuk dihidangkan. Mereka berdua terlihat cemas karena yeoja bernama Luhan yang berjanji akan segra menghidangkan makan malam tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Kris sangat tak sabar hingga ia mulai beranjak dari posisinya sekarang.

CEKLEK

Keduanya menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka lebar, Kris bahkan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi dengan tampang tercengang. Kalau pemuda satunya yang bernama Jongin? Ia sedang berusaha menelan ludahnya karena tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan yeoja manis dan seksi itu tengah berpenampilan seperti santa clause, tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Kostum yang di kenakannya bukan bikini melainkan atasan seperti kemben berwarna merah yang dihiasi bulu-bulu putih, kemben tersebut hanya menutupi payudaranya saja, bahkan payudaranya pun sudah hampir keluar dari bagian bawah. Lalu Luhan juga menggunakan sebuah rok yang saaangat pendek yang hanya bisa menutupi separuh pantatnya saja.

Ia mendekati Kris dan Jongin yang sudah duduk tenang di depan meja, dengan gerakan seksi Luhan menaiki meja, dan saat itu Jongin bersumpah bisa melihat vagina Luhan yang tak tertutupi celana dalam. Entah sejak kapan sudah ada lagu slow yang mengiringi gerakan seksinya, Luhan berjalan dengan gaya sangat seksi kemudian ia berjongkok tepat di depan Kris dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Belum sepmat Kris mengagumi apa yang dilihatnya, Luhan sudah menarik kepala Saemnya hingga menyentuh vaginanya sendiri. Wajah Kris bergesekan dengan benda kenyal dan merah milik Luhan, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk mencumi benda tersebut, tapi tak beberpa lama ketika Kris trlihat ketagiahan ia menarik kepala Kris dan menjauhkan dengan vaginanya.

Luhan kembali berjalan mendekati kursi lain dimana Jongin sedang merasa was-was akan diperlakukan seperti apa oleh Luhan. Tak jauh berbeda, Luhan juga berjongkok di depan Jongin tapi ia tak membuka kakinya, melainkan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Jongin. Ia menarik baju bagian atasnya hingga tersingkap ke atas dan memperlihatkan payudaranya yang menggantung, lalu dengan grakan cepat ia menarik kepala Jongin agar tenggelam di kedua belahan dadanya. Luhan meremas-remas dadanya hingga wajah Jongin benar-benar terhimpit, sesekali pemuda tersebut menjilati puting Luhan jika benda tersebut berada di dekat mulutnya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama pula, Luhan segera menjauhkan kepala Jongin dan membenarkan letak pakaiannya.

"Apa kalian tak ingin memakan hidangan yang sudah kusiapkan?" Kris dan Jongin saling berpandangan begitu melihat Luhan yang tengah berbaring di atas meja dengan pose yang menggiurkan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kris dan Jongin menaiki meja dan menyingkap kemben Luhan hingga payudaranya yang besar mencuat keluar.

Seperti bayi kehausan, keduanya menghisap payudara Luhan tanpa ampun, mengenyot sambil menarik-narik benda tersebut hingga melar kemana-mana. Dengan sayang Luhan mengelus kedua kepala Jongin dan Kris yang trlihat sedang menunduk karena terus saja menghisap dadanya. Keduanya seakan memiliki telepati, mereka akhirnya melepaskan hisapannya dari puting Luhan dengan tarikan kuat hingga terdengar suara decitan. Lagi-lagi kedua pemuda tersebut saling menatap dan mencari sebuah posisi. Kris turun dari atas meja, dan dengan cepat ia membuka resletingnya kemudian mengeluarkan junior besarnya hingga terlihat jelas di mata Luhan.

Jongin menarik tubuh Luhan hingga yeoja tersebut terangkat dan Jongin memposisikan tubuh Luhan agar menungging. Ia menggiring Luhan agar mendekati Kris yang berada di tepian meja, sedangkan dirinya sendiri asyik meremasi pantat Luhan yang jelas-jelas terlihat mulus.

"Hisap milikku sayang!" Kris menarik kepala Luhan hingga junior besar Kris sudah masuk sebagian di mulut basah milik Luhan "Owhh..muluthmuhhh hangat" Kris trus mendorong kepala Luhan agar mulutnya semakin dalam menghisap juniornya yang besar dan menegang. Lidah Luhan juga menusuj-nusuk ujung lubang kencing milik Kris dan berputar-putas untuk mengoda namja di depannya, tak jarang Luhan juga mengocok twinsbal Kris yang tak kalah besar dari juniornya, membuat Kris Saem begitu terlena sampai memejamkan mata.

Di lain pihak, Jongin menyusuri lubang vagina Luhan dengan lidahnya, menusuk-nusuk benda tersebut dengan lidah yang basah. Luhan ingin mendesah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat, tapi rasanya begitu susah sebab bibirnya tersumpal junior Kris

"Ugh..ughh" racau Luhan karena keenakan vaginanya di tusuk-tusuk dengan lidah.

"Akhh..cepathhh Luhhh" Kris menggrakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan kebelakanga mencari kenikamtan sendiri di tengah penderitaan Luhan yang sedang menahan diri untuk mengambil oksigen.

Jongin sendiri sudah tak sabar melihat Kris mendapat kenkimatan sendiri, sedangkan juniornya belum dimanjakan oleh Luhan. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk membuka resletingnya dan perlahan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Luhan.

"Arghughhh" racau Luhan tak jelas karena vaginanya di bobol oleh junior Jongin yang ternyata tak kalah besar dari milik Kris

"Luhh...oh...yes...akhhh...akhhh" Jongin begitu bersemangat menggenjo santa Lu yang begitu seksi mala mini, bukankah tugas seorang santa adalah mengabulkan permintaan manusia ketika natal tiba? Dan Jongin ingin menagih hal itu sekarang.

"OWHHHHH" teriak Kris karena mendapati orgasmenya yang pertama karena juniornya di manjakan oleh Luhan. Cairannya keluar begitu banya hingga mulut Luhan penuh dengan cairan putih tersebut, terlihat seksi memang apalagi sperma Kris mulai menetes-netes dari sudut bibir Luhan. Tak tahan melihat adegan ini, Kris segera melumat bibir Luhan dan membagi cairan miliknya.

"Akhh..akhh..." teriakan Jongin tak ayal menarik perhatian Kris, jadi ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Luhan dan berdiri sambil berfikir.

"Jongin...kita pindah ke kamar" sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya di interupsi, tapi pada akhirnya Jongin menurut dan membawa Luhan ke kamar tanpa melepaskan juniornya. Luhan mengangkang lebar di gendongan Jongin karena Jongin menusuknya dari belakang dan ia akan mendesah kencang ketika junior Jongin keluar masuk ketika berjalan.

Jongin menurunkan kaki Luhan ketika sudah sampai di kamar, ia tak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kris jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu. Pada akhirnya Kris mendekati Luhan dan Jongin, membuka lebar kaki Luhan dan memperlihatkan junior Jongin yang masih terus menusuk lubang Luhan.

"Aku ikut bergabung" dan Kris memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Luhan, ia cukup bersusah payah karena sudah ada lubang Jongin yang mengisi sebelumnya.

"ARGHHH..." triak Luhan kencang karena Kris berhasil memasukkan setengah dari juniornya

"Rilekshhh Baby" Kris sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar memprmudah juniornya untuk masuk dan

JLEB

"OWHHHH" bersamaan dengan masuknya seluruh junior Kris, Luhan berteriak dengan kencang karena vaginanya benar-benar terasa di belah. Dimasuki oleh dua junior super besar siapa yang tak akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa? Luhan hanya mampu menutup mata dan membiarkan Kris ataupun Jongin yang mnyelsaikan semua ini.

"Kita mulai sekarang" seperti membri kode pada Jongin, akhirnya kedua namja tersebut mulai bergerak dengan pelan.

"AKHHHHHH...NOOO...nooooo..akhhhh" Luhan menjerit dan mendesah, junior Kris dan Jongin memenuhi lubangnya hingga ia terasa amat sangat penuh. Luhan benar-benar menitikkan air matanya karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tapi ia tetap diam dan membiarkan Kris serta Jongin bergerak mencari kenikmatan.

"Hahhh Luuhhh" Jongin mendesah kencang ketika juniornya bergesekan dengan junior Kris, rasanya lubang Luhan semakin sempit ketika dimasuki secara bersamaan seperti ini "Bergerakhh lebih cepathh Krisss" dan Kris menuruti keinginann Jongin untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Mereka bertiga bersetubuh dalam posisi berdiri, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Akhhh...luh...luhhh...nyemm...cpaak..cpaaak" Kris menggenjot vagina Luhan ambil mulai menghisap paudara yang sedari tadi menggodanya karena bergoyang kesana kemari tanpa henti, merasa kasihan dengan benda yang terabaikan tersebut akhirnya Kris menarik salah satu payudara Luhan dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Akuuuh lelahhhhh" jerit Luhan, kasihan dengan keadaan Luhan, akhirnya Kris dan Jongin brinisiatif membawa Luhan ke atas tempat tidur. Mereka beriga merebahkan diri secara bersamaan dan tak lama kemudian kedua namja tampan tersebut kembali bergerak dan mengoyak lubang Luhan yang sepertinya akan melebar karena dimasuki dua junior sekaligus.

"Akhhr...akhhh" desahan demi desahan bercampur menjadi satu, entah desahan milik siapa yang terpenting ketiganya mendapatkan kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Akuuhhh keluarrhhhhh"

CRRROT...CROOOT...CROOOT...CROOOT...CROOOT...CROOOT

Ketiganya orgaseme secara bersamaan hingga sperma mereka keluar dari lubang Luhan yang begitu penuh, rasanya Luhan ingin pingsang karena vaginanya tak mendapat cela sedikitpun.

"Beristirahatlah Lu!" 5 menit kemudian Luhan tertidur karena lelah dan pusing di saat yang bersamaan. Kris dan Jongin sedikit mendesah kecewa karena Luhan tertidur begitu cepat, padahal mereka masih ingin bermain hingga beberapa ronde lagi, tapi nyatanya mereka tak bisa. Keduanya memilih untuk tidur tanpa mengeluarkan masing-masing junior dari lubang Luhan, mereka ingin menghangatkan benda tersebut di tengah cuaca dingin malam natal.

THE END

Semoga nggak ada yang marah sama aku...pliiis.

Semoga part ini nggak ngecewain

Semoga nggak ada yang protes karena aku updatenya telat (aku nggak bisa nyentih laptop beberapa hari ini karena kerjaan numpuk) pilis maaf

Semoga kalian puas dengan NC-annya yang nggak hot sama sekali

Dan semoga kalian akan tetap terus membaca FF-ku dan mereview-nya

Terimakasih karena masih mau mereview ulang FF ini.


End file.
